


Act Break

by house_of_lantis



Series: Pretty in Pink [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: High School AU Continued - The Reunion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-29
Updated: 2011-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-18 18:59:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/house_of_lantis/pseuds/house_of_lantis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been 10 years since Jared Padalecki graduated from Madison-Berkner Academy and left his life as a have-not behind. Now, he’s an A-List actor in hot demand, celebrated for his talents, good looks, and aw-shucks good manners. So when Jared is invited back to Madison-Berkner for his 10 year high school reunion, Jared reluctantly attends to see the boy who broke his heart: Jensen Ackles.</p><p>This is the sequel to “Pretty in Pink” which was written for When Boy Meets Boy movie fic challenge. Special thanks to deserthighway for awesome betaing and handholding and buttkicking to get me to finish this story! THANK YOU!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Act Break

**PART ONE: The Years Have Been Good to You**

 

_Movie Review: Whitechapel (Rated R for language, violence, sexuality, and gore)_

_When Steven Spielberg announced last year that he was going to direct “Whitechapel”, an odd sort of giddy thrill went through the industry. Here’s what you don’t know about this film: The screenplay spent twelve years in development hell and went through thirty-two separate rewrites and nine different screen writers. Studio executives were fired for even talking about this film. Actors wouldn’t touch it with a ten thousand foot pole. It was like the boogeyman of Hollywood – too violent, too sexy, too dark, too gory, too pedantic, too academic – it was just too much for anyone to handle. Until Spielberg. The cajones on this man, right?_

_This isn’t just another modern day Jack the Ripper remake. This film is darkly romantic, it is dramatic, and it is scary. And here’s what it is not: It is not a historically incorrect biopic; it is not about someone getting possessed by the evil spirit of the killer; and it is not slash-gore-torture porn. Instead, it is a morality tale of excess; it is when you cross that fine line between genius and insanity._

_Starring Hollywood A-Lister Jared Padalecki, who is determined to become a chameleon-like actor - a combination of Johnny Depp charisma and Kevin Spacey depth, finally breaks away from his usual romantic comedy leading man or action star roles and proves to be an actor who is intelligent, raw, and a risk taker. No doubt Padalecki’s people advised him to stay away from this role, afraid that the violence and the full frontal nudity would tarnish him permanently to fans and to Hollywood – and in the hands of a less sophisticated director or a less mature actor, this role would be a career breaker. But at the age of 28, Padalecki is just starting to stretch his acting chops and “Whitechapel” is his vehicle to true stardom. His next few film roles will be something to watch._

_He plays Derek Ryder, a brilliant medical student living abroad in London, a quirky genius who plays classical violin to “soothe the monster inside” as he tells love interest Abigail Lynch, played beautifully by Miranda Kerr. But Derek has a deeper passion than medicine and music. His dark obsessions lead him to Whitechapel, to the crimes of notorious serial killer Jack the Ripper, and to the dens of sin where anything can be bought with the right price…_

***

_433 North Camden Drive  
Beverly Hills, CA 90219_

Chad laughed, tossing the _Variety Magazine_ across the coffee table to Jared. “Dude, you so have this whole town wrapped around your finger.”

Jared grinned, scratching his chin. “Yeah, well, you know what they say: You’re only as good as your last film.” He sighed, leaning back on the leather couch. “I’m so tired of doing rom-coms and action flicks. I think ‘Whitechapel’ is going to open some more doors for me and I can finally do some meaty dramas or something, something different.”

“Listen, I think you need to ride this wave and start thinking about directing.”

Jared nodded. “I could probably get a studio deal with Warner Brothers.”

“You can put together all the behind-the-scenes stuff you shot during ‘Whitechapel’ and make it into a short film reel,” Chad said, tapping his hand on his knee. “I can get us some time in their editing labs. I bet Lucas will let us come up and hang out for an afternoon at ILM to mix the sound for it.”

Jared laughed, watching his best friend and business partner getting excited, his leg bouncing up and down. “Dude, I think you’re getting a little ahead of yourself.”

“Jared, you’re getting bored with acting, but you love films and you love working in Hollywood. Directing is probably the best next career move for you – Steven Spielberg said that you had a good eye. Everyone in this town loves you – they all love working with you because you’re not a douche like the majority of the flakes that we have to deal with. Let’s take some time to look at scripts. We can start with something small, a little quirky indie that we can take to Sundance and workshop.”

“Maybe you ought to come out from behind-the-scenes, Chad. I think you’re more excited about it than I am,” Jared told him, smiling widely.

“Nah…I can’t do what you do and I don’t want to. But if you decide that you want to direct, I want to be your Executive Producer.”

Jared rolled his eyes. “Duh. Do you think I’m going to work with anyone else but you?”

Chad chuckled, leaning back in his chair. “I heard from one of my friends in the AMP and they’re considering you for a best actor Oscar next year. It’s not official, but there’s a good chance that you’re going to be nominated.”

“For ‘Whitechapel’?” He said, his eyes widening. “Really?”

“Remember: ‘It’s an honor just to be nominated’ and then give them the dimples.”

Jared snorted, rolling his eyes. “You crack me up, man.”

Chad stood up from his chair and walked to his desk, picking up a large square envelope. “I got something in the mail from your agent this morning.” He held up the envelope. “They couriered it over and I opened it.”

“What is it?” Jared said, looking at Chad’s worried expression. “Something wrong?”

“No, nothing like that,” Chad said, handing him the envelope.

Jared looked at the back of the envelope. _Madison-Berkner Academy._ “This is from our old high school.”

“It’s an invitation,” Chad said, sitting down on the couch. “I got mine a couple of days ago.”

Jared pulled out the heavy cream invitation. He read the short text and frowned. “Is it our ten year high school reunion already?”

“Yep.”

“Damn…where did the time go, huh?”

Chad fell back on the couch and raised his eyebrow, looking at him. “You realize that old people say shit like that?”

Jared laughed, tucking the invitation back into the envelope. “I’m not going.”

“Really? Why not?”

“You seriously want to go? You? Furry Murray? You hated it there.”

“So did you; but that doesn’t mean we shouldn’t go back and check things out,” Chad said, chuckling.

Jared shook his head, frowning. “Forget it, Chad, I’m not going. I already donate to them annually to support their drama department and theatre. I gave them two million a couple of years ago so that they could upgrade the theatre and shit like that, I’m not going back.”

Chad gazed at him for a long moment. “You don’t want to go back because they treated you like dirt or because you might see Jensen Ackles again?”

Jared bit his lip and turned away, tossing the envelope on the table. “I don’t want to talk about him.”

“Come on, Jay, it’s been ten years already. I think it’s time you moved the fuck on.”

He stood up, shaking his head, not looking at Chad. “I have moved on.”

“No you haven’t,” Chad said, softly. “You date people, you fuck people, but you haven’t moved on, Jared. Maybe it would be good to go back and see him, show him what he missed out on, and just get it out of your system. You’ve been carrying him for ten years, dude, let him go.”

Jared walked to the window, overlooking the Los Angeles skyline. The smog was rolling in low over the city. It was so strange to be able to see clouds actually just hanging there, shadowing the streets and buildings below. He knew Chad was right. He wasn’t over Jensen, not completely.

But what the hell, right? Jared Padalecki was Hollywood’s most eligible bachelor, an “out” actor who was bisexual and proud of it, a red-blooded male who had more than his share of lovers. He had a house in Beverly Hills, a ranch outside of Dallas, a penthouse in Trump Towers in New York City, and more money than he knew how to spend in his lifetime.

“Besides, I do want to go,” Chad told him, his tone thoughtful. “I want to see our old campus and I want to see the people we went to school with. You know they’re all going to go nuts when you show up. All those assholes that used to make fun of you, they’re probably your biggest fans and brag about how they went to high school with you and knew you when you were just doing high school plays and musicals.”

Jared smiled ruefully. A few people had tried to get in touch with him, using their Madison-Berkner “connection” to try and be his friend. He was always polite, but remained distant…and had his people keep them away from him.

“Some of them weren’t all jerks,” Chad said, taking a deep breath.

Jared snorted. “Yeah, they all kinda were, Chad.”

He was successful and respected. He had friends who liked him because he was goofy and happy and fun to be around. No one called him ‘Freeloader’ now; no one made fun of his clothes or his car; and no one made fun of him for his acting. There was no reason to go back to the past and revisit the old hurts. He didn’t have anything to prove to any of them. And he didn’t care if he never saw Jensen Ross Ackles again.

Fuck. Who was he kidding?

Jared turned and leaned against the glass, tucking his hands into his pockets. He gave Chad a lopsided smile and sighed. “All right…we should go. You’re right, I need to get over this. Who knows? Jensen might not even show up so there’s nothing to get my hopes up over, right?”

Chad leaned forward, giving him a small grin. “Plus, we can go see your mom and JD.”

“What about your family?”

He rolled his eyes. “Please, why would I want to go see my family? Your mom practically raised me as it is anyway.”

Jared laughed, nodding. It was true. Chad’s parents never even knew or cared that Chad spent entire summers living with Jared and his mom in their modest house; she certainly loved him like a second son. His mom kept all of Chad’s secrets and she didn’t spoil him rotten, and made him work for everything the same way that Jared had to work for everything.

“And Sandy…if we’re going to this thing, she’s got to be there, too,” Jared said, pushing off the glass and walking towards Chad.

“Yeah, definitely,” Chad said, nodding.

*****  
**  
PART TWO: You Can Go Home Again…To Gloat**

_Duncan Quinn  
San Richardson, Texas_

Ever since Jared discovered this men’s store tucked along Victory Park Lane in Downtown-Deep Ellum, he became a frequent patron to the store. They had taken two hours to measure him from head to toe and Jared custom ordered a dozen suits every time he was there. He liked the way that the slim European fitted suits looked on him. Because he was so tall and built, he could never find anything to fit him right. GQ ran an article about Duncan Quinn’s bespoke tailoring and the next time Jared was home visiting his mom and JD, he stopped by to have a look and was quickly seduced by the friendly store owner and the high quality Saville Row tailored clothing.

Inside the narrow store, the wood flooring and the wood shelving on the walls gave it a warm feeling, like he had just walked into an English tailor’s shop. Johnny Mercer was playing softly from the speakers. Everything looked and felt natural, including all the furnishings – the clothes were modern, the store was subdued. Large photos of Sean Connery as James Bond were on the walls. The only thing that was showy was the three Tiffany’s chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. It always smelled like wood shavings, sandalwood, and aftershave. He stepped inside through the glass door and inhaled deeply, smiling.

“Mr Padalecki, welcome back to Duncan Quinn!”

“Hey Andrew, it’s good to see you again,” he said, hugging the dapper store manager.

Andrew chuckled when Jared finally released him. “Did you need to come in for a refitting?” He looked Jared over from head to toe with his keen eye and shook his head. “Hmm…I don’t see a remarkable difference.”

Jared snorted. “Thanks for saying that I don’t look fat.”

“I would never be so improper as to make that kind of a comment to any of our clients,” he said snootily; and then smirked at Jared. “How are you, Jay?”

“Good, thanks.” He looked around the store. “I’m actually just in town for a few days. It’s my ten year high school reunion this weekend.”

Andrew raised his eyebrow. “That sounds interesting.”

Jared smiled and shook his head. “Actually, it’s probably a bad idea. I agreed to come because my best friend, Chad, and I graduated from Madison-Berkner and he really wanted to attend. I have issues about my time in high school.”

“As do we all,” Andrew said, sagely. “Are you looking for a new suit?”

“No. I mean, not for the reunion. I’m going to wear that brown pinstripe suit that you made for me last year,” he said, looking at the few ready-to-wear pieces in the shelves.

Andrew nodded. “Yes, that’s a wonderful suit to wear.” He looked at the shelves, pulling out four shirts in his size. “For the brown pin, I’d recommend these shirts to complement the colors of the suit.”

“And a necktie,” Jared said, turning to look at the wide table with silk ties perfectly rolled out. He fingered a pale pink one and Andrew chuckled, pulling his hand away.

“Now, Jared, we spoke about wearing pink all the time; and while I appreciate that you would wear the badge of honor for our community, it’s really not a good color for you,” Andrew said, smiling at him. “Try the royal blue…or something in the emerald range.”

“Thanks,” Jared said, blushing slightly. He always felt like a little kid whenever Andrew admonished him for wearing too much pink. He turned his head when he heard a shuffle and a soft gasp. “I think your other customer is getting a little impatient.”

“Oh yes, of course, I’ll be back with you if you need my attention,” he said to Jared.

“No problem. I am a big boy, you know.”

Andrew chuckled, winking at him. “Oh yes, I know. I saw ‘Whitechapel’.”

Jared blushed again, watching him wander off to talk to the other man standing at the back of the store, kind of hiding behind the wall by the register where the dressing rooms were situated. He caught a glance of dark blond hair and the glare of light hitting eyeglass lens. He was more recognizable these days and he was used to people staring at him openly…or while hiding behind something. A part of him wondered if it was a paparazzi photographer, but no one knew that he left Los Angeles, not even his PR team, and Andrew would never let the tabloids into his store.

He turned back to look at the collection of neckties, holding them against the shirts in his arms, trying to determine the best set. Andrew always had spectacular taste and made sure that he was dressed perfectly. He’d just leave it to him to make the final selection.

“…yes, that’s him…”

“…high school…”

“…shouldn’t bother him…”

Jared sighed, preparing to be charming and open and kind to a fan. He looked over his shoulder, a wide smile on his face and ready to shake hands and let his picture be taken, and he dropped the bundle of shirts in his hands when he came face to face with Jensen Ackles.

“Jensen?”

“Hi Jared,” he said, smiling warmly at him.

Jared blinked, looking at him from head to toe. Jensen looked…damn gorgeous. He didn’t think it was possible or fair that Jensen could be prettier now than when he was a teenager. He was tall – and Jared secretly gloated that he was taller – with short dark blond hair. He wore wire framed glasses and his cheeks were flushed. Jensen was dressed in a gray button-down shirt and dark gray slacks and Jared recognized Andrew’s handiwork in dressing Jensen.

“I…wow…I didn’t expect…” Jared trailed off, bending down to pick up the shirts from the floor, giving himself a moment to collect himself. He ignored Andrew’s muffled snort.

_Don’t be a fucking idiot. Be cool. He’s Jensen…but you’re Jared fucking Padalecki. You make $15 million per film and you’re probably going to be nominated for an Oscar._

He stood up again, confident smile firmly in place, and he stepped forward, giving Jensen a one-armed hug, patting him on the back. “Man, Jensen, it’s good to see you. It’s been so long!”

“I, uh, yeah,” Jensen said, his hands moving gently down Jared’s back. “Ten years.”

Jared slipped from him quickly, still maintaining his smile, giving him the dimples. He saw Jensen blink at him, a little furrow between his eyebrows. “So, uh, I guess you’re here for the reunion, right?”

“Yes,” he said, softly. “I didn’t expect to see you. You’ll be there?”

“Well, I had some free time in my schedule and I thought it would be good to see my mom and JD again—“

“JD? Your drama teacher?”

Jared grinned. “More like stepdad now. My mom married him five years ago.”

“I didn’t…congratulations. I know you and JD had a strong bond when we were in school.”

Jared nodded. “Yeah, yeah. After graduation, JD introduced me to some people he knew in LA and that’s how I got my start in acting. Turned out to be a pretty good gig.”

Jensen smiled and nodded again. “Would it be too weird if I said that I was a big fan?”

Jared laughed – _hah-hah-hah_ – and winced internally at how fake it sounded. He saw Jensen give him a nervous smile. “Well, you know…yeah…thanks.” He took a deep breath. “So I guess you shop here at Duncan Quinn, too.”

_God, could he be lamer?_

“I’ve been coming here since I was in college,” Jensen said, softly. “Andrew told me that I didn’t know how to dress myself and took me under his wing.”

Jared nodded. “I know what you mean, he did the same for me.”

“You look good…you look great actually,” he said and Jared watched as Jensen checked him out slowly. He felt his cheeks heat up at Jensen’s long gaze over him.

“So do you,” he said, tapping his hand against his thigh. “I—“

“Do you have some free time after this? Maybe we could have some lunch, catch up before we see each other at the reunion…”

Jared swallowed, looking at anything except Jensen. _Seriously! He couldn’t sit across from Jensen and make chit chat like…like nothing happened between them._ “I…um…”

“It’s okay. I mean, you’re probably busy with…” Jensen gave him another smile, raising his eyebrows. “I’ll see you on Saturday and—“

“No! I mean, yes, I’d love to have lunch with you today…um…I just need to finish…this…and…” Jared sighed, closing his eyes for a moment and letting out a soft laugh. He opened his eyes and grinned at Jensen. “This is so stupid, Jensen.” He took a deep breath. “Let me just finish up with Andrew and we can eat. I’d really like to catch up with you, too.”

Jensen smiled broadly, his green eyes bright. “Great! I have to settle my bill with Andrew, too, and then we can go.”

“Okay,” Jared said, nodding. “I just need to figure out which tie would go with—“

“The pink one,” Jensen said, smiling at him. “I always liked you in pink.”

“Not the pink one, Mr Padalecki,” Andrew called from somewhere in the store. “Mr Ackles, do not lead my client astray.”

Jared looked at Jensen and they both started laughing. He was relieved that it broke the weird tension between them. He could feel his heart beating so hard in his chest and he took a few deep, calming breaths, trying to get back in control. He turned and looked at the table of ties again and selected the dark green necktie with a soft white fleur-de-lis pattern that was iconic for Duncan Quinn ties. He watched Jensen at the register, talking with Andrew, leaning slightly against the counter, his hips cocked. Jared bit his lip, staring at Jensen’s ass and groaned to himself, trying not to get a hard on in the store. Andrew would reprimand him for ruining the cut of his pants.

***

_Craft Restaurant_

“Welcome to Craft, gentlemen.”

The Maitre’D smiled at them as they entered the restaurant. Jared could see the flash of recognition in his eyes, the way that he checked him out, but still maintained his professionalism, seating them at a table that was a little more private in the open dining room. Jared smiled as he walked through the room, but he ignored the stares and whispers from the people sitting in the dining room.

“Thank you,” Jared said, setting his bag down under the chair. He sat with his back to the rest of the room, preferring not to be distracted from Jensen.

“Your menus,” the Maitre’D said, handing them the leather bound folders. “Your waiter will be out shortly.”

“Thanks,” Jensen said, smiling at him.

Jared opened his menu, looking at the selection. He was dying for a juicy bacon burger, which was one of the best dishes at Craft.

“I guess that happens a lot,” Jensen said, quietly.

He looked up at him, raising his eyebrows. “What?”

“People knowing who you are.”

“It happens more now than it did before,” Jared said, shrugging.

Jensen chuckled. “Price of fame.”

“Sometimes...but it’s all part of the job, right?” He said, softly. “I know what I’m getting.” He closed the menu, setting it aside. “So…what have you been up to these last ten years?”

Jensen laughed, looking at him over the top of the menu. “Well, I studied Astronomy in college and loved it so much that I decided to go to grad school and then get my PhD in Astronomy and Physics. I live in Houston and work for NASA Johnson Space Center. I’m an astrophysicist and engineer in the Constellation Program.”

“Holy shit,” Jared said, staring at him. “So you’re…Dr Ackles?”

Jensen nodded. “Yeah.”

“What…what do you do? And use small words so that I can understand.”

“Basically, my team and I engineer exploration vehicles that get sent up into space. Right now, we’re working on an unmanned self-propelled satellite that can go to the edge of our galaxy.”

Jared placed his hands on the table and let out a deep breath. “I’m glad you went into something that you love doing.” He grinned, shaking his head. “I shouldn’t be so surprised. I always knew you’d do great things.”

“Thanks,” Jensen said, looking at his menu. He closed it and set it aside, looking at Jared for a long moment. “I’ve seen all of your movies, you know. I haven’t seen ‘Whitechapel’ yet, but it looks fantastic. It’s not your usual kind of movie, but I saw the trailer and it looks pretty good.”

“I don’t watch my movies anymore,” he admitted, playing with his silverware. “I get too critical and I can’t stop thinking about all the ways I could’ve played a scene better; or wonder why the editor used that take instead of another one. It used to drive me crazy, when I was just starting out, and I’d worry over it and argue with people. So I stopped watching my movies.”

“But you’re always flying around the country and going to the premieres and—“

“It’s in my contract to do a number of press when the films are released,” Jared told him. “I walk the red carpet, get my picture taken, do a hundred interviews and say great things about the movie, and then security sneaks me out the back.”

“Tricks of the trade.” Jensen laughed, leaning back in his chair. “So…how was it, working with Spielberg?”

“He’s great. I mean, he’s Spielberg, right? I finally figured out why he’s such a great director. It’s not just because he has a real vision for a film; it’s because he knows how to talk to actors. I’ve worked with directors who could conceptualize a film but they couldn’t talk to me about what they wanted scene-by-scene,” Jared said, babbling. He grinned again and bit his lip. “Am I boring you? I don’t…I’m more interested in what you’ve done. My life is pretty much an open book, you know, so…”

Before Jensen could say anything, a young man came to their table, wearing a wide smile. He was probably in his early twenties, tall and lanky, with floppy brown hair and nice brown eyes. Jared looked at him for moment, seeing the young man taking his measure. “Good afternoon, gentlemen, I’m Damon. Can I take your order for a drink?”

“Just water for me, please,” Jared drawled, glancing at him. He flushed slightly at the obvious interest on Damon’s face.

“Same for me,” Jensen said, grinning at Jared, flicking his eyes to Damon.

“I’ll be right back with your drinks.” Damon gave Jared another look, disguising it with his professional smile.

“Dude, how many times do you get hit on in a day?”

Jared made a face and rolled his eyes. “Everyone in LA is pretty jaded so I really don’t get hit on when I’m there.”

“Come on, you’ve got to be kidding me.”

“Really, I have a pretty quiet private life,” he said, softly. “What about you? Are you…seeing anyone?”

“No,” Jensen said, easily. “Not anymore. I was with Craig for about three years and…well, it didn’t work out. I’m a workaholic and Craig wanted…he needed more of my time than I could give…that I was willing to give.”

Jared blinked and then swallowed, his head feeling heavy. “You…you’re out?”

“Out and proud, Jared,” Jensen said, chuckling. “I was in my second year of undergrad and I just walked into a GLBT meeting and I never looked back.”

“Wow…”

“Look, Jay…about what happened in the past…”

“It’s in the past, Jensen,” he said, smiling at him. “We were just kids, what did we know?”

“Well, apparently you knew a hell of a lot more than I did,” Jensen said, looking at him intently. “I’m sorry for…for not believing in you, in us.”

Jared stared at him for a long moment, looking at the earnestness in his expression, the depth of sadness in his eyes. He cleared his throat, turning his head to look out the window at the busy afternoon street. “It’s in the past. We’ve both moved on.”

“Yeah…yeah,” Jensen said, sighing. “I guess you’re right.”

Jared reined it in – _come on, you’re an actor, you can do this_ – and smiled his best smile, reassuring Jensen. “Now that we’ve met, we can be friends again.”

Jensen bit his lip and raised his eyebrows, smiling slightly. “That sounds pretty great. I’d like that a lot.”

Damon returned with their drinks, setting it on the table perfectly. “Would you like to start with an appetizer and hear the specials for today?”

“Actually, I know what I want,” Jared said, smiling at the young man.

“I do, too,” Jensen said, looking at Jared.

Jared glanced away, his eyes jumping everywhere nervously. He didn’t think it was fair that Jensen could flirt with him, dripping with innuendo. He leaned back in his chair and gave Damon a winning smile.

“Great,” Damon said, blinking quickly and licking his lips.

“I’ll have the bacon burger, medium well, with a side of potato fries.”

“Would you like it with all the fixings, including cheese?”

“Sure, sounds great.”

Damon turned to smile at Jensen, looking him over for the first time, definitely liking what he saw. Jared was amusedly rueful and couldn’t fault the guy for recognizing that Jensen was worth his attention. “And you, sir?”

“You know…that sounded pretty good. I’ll have the same,” Jensen said, grinning.

“Two bacon burgers, medium well, with cheese, potato fries, and all the fixings,” Damon said, smiling. Jared noticed that his gaze lingered on Jensen. “I’ll be right back.”

Jared chuckled, leaning forward. “I think our waiter thinks you’re hotter than me.”

“I doubt that, Jared,” he said, rolling his eyes. “So how long will you be in town?”

“Just through the weekend. I fly out on Monday.”

Jensen nodded, picking up his cloth napkin, opening it to spread on his lap. “You know what might be fun?”

“Hmm?” Jared murmured, taking a sip of water.

“We should go see ‘Whitechapel’ together before you go.”

Jared’s eyes widening and he set his water glass down. “What? Why?”

“I think it’ll be nice to see it together; you can tell me what was going on during the filming or talk about your ‘motivation’ in the scene,” Jensen said, laughing softly. “I read that there’s full frontal nudity. Did you use a body double?”

Jared stared at him for a long moment, feeling his cheeks heat up, and then he laughed, clapping his hands and throwing back his head. “Ohmygod! I can’t believe you just said that!”

Jensen smirked at him, his green eyes sparkling behind his glasses. “Come on, Jay. If you can’t bear it, we can leave and…and go back to my hotel room and drink and talk.”

Jared raised his eyebrows, watching him closely. It wasn’t the first time that Jared ever received that same invitation, wrapped in seeming innocence and friendliness. But he knew Jensen wasn’t a “starfucker” or a coat-tail friend or an entourage groupie or anything like that. It was probably nothing; just Jared being guarded and paranoid, reading into a perfectly normal invitation – two old friends just hanging out and catching up.

He finally smiled, nodding slowly. “All right, Jen, that’s fair.”

“Good,” Jensen said, gazing at him for a long moment. “Good.”

*****  
**  
**PART THREE: Dreams Do Come True  
  
Jared paced inside the men’s room, holding his cell phone to his ear, his hands shaking. He couldn’t believe that he was hiding in the men’s room. But he needed some perspective. He needed to talk to someone who knew his history. “Damn it, answer the phone!”

“Speak to me.”

“Chad! Thank God! Look, I need some advice. I’m with Jensen and he wants to go see ‘Whitechapel’! I hate watching myself—and I don’t want him to see…and fuck, he’s gorgeous! I think he’s better looking now than when we were teenagers! I’m pretty sure I could seduce him and I think he just invited me back to his hotel room and what the hell am I going to do?”

“What are you talking about?” Chad barked at him. “Goddamn it, Jay, did you take something? I’m not going through another episode of you experimenting with—“

“I’m not! I didn’t!” Jared yelled into his cell phone. “And that wasn’t my fault! That fucker Bryant slipped something into my drink and—fuck, I’m not, all right? That was one time! One time!”

“Then what the hell is going on? Where are you? Aren’t you supposed to be in San Richardson?”

He took a deep, centering breath and let it out slowly. “I was in Duncan Quinn’s and Jensen was there. He came up to me and we started talking, you know. And then he was like, let’s go have some lunch and catch up. So I’m like, okay, great, and we walked down to Craft. And it was fine, everything is going fine, and now he wants to see ‘Whitechapel’ together.”

There was a long silence on the line.

“Chad? You there, man?”

Chad sighed deeply. “Look, Jay, just go see the damn movie together. Sleep with him. Get him out of your system.”

“What? That’s your advice? I can’t…sleep with him? Don’t you think that’s going to exacerbate the problem?”

“Exacerbate? First of all, stop being a goddamn hysterical girl,” Chad said, chuckling softly. “It’s like you’ve never bumped into an old boyfriend before.”

Jared swallowed. “None of them were Jensen.”

“I know,” Chad said, kindly. “So…I guess that spark is still there, huh?”

“Yeah,” Jared said, leaning against the tiled wall. “I don’t know how to act when I’m around him. Who am I supposed to be, right?”

“God, you are so method. Just be yourself, man.” Chad snorted. “Fuck, you’ve turned me into a girl, too. I’m not having this discussion with you. Fuck off.”

“Chad!” He yelled into his cell phone and stared at it. _The fucker hung up on him!_ Jared tucked his cell phone into his pocket and looked at his reflection in the mirror. He looked flushed and he was sweating. “Damn it.” He reached for the linen hand towels, wiping his face dry. He patted his hair down. Letting out a sigh, he washed his hands and dried them, tossing the linen towel into the waste container.

With another deep breath – _don’t be an idiot_ – he left the men’s room, a small smile on his face, as he made his way back into the dining room. He saw Jensen standing at the counter, holding their bags from Duncan Quinn.

“Hey, I settled our bill. I thought you’d want to get out of here,” Jensen said, handing Jared his bag.

“Oh. Thanks. You didn’t have to do that,” Jared said, grinning.

Jensen smirked. “I think I can afford to pay for lunch, dude. Besides, I asked you to lunch so it’s only right.”

“Well, yeah, I didn’t…I mean…thanks for lunch, Jensen,” he said, softly.

There were two groups that people fell in to: those who expected Jared to pay for everything or those who paid for everything because they wanted to impress Jared or show him that they weren’t after him for his money. Both groups of people made Jared a little nervous because in his experience, they really weren’t there just to be with him. And he was realistic with himself about it. Everyone wanted something from him. But he understood that, knew the game, and played it well. He just didn’t know which group to put Jensen.

“You’re welcome. Come on, the next show time at the theatre up the street is in thirty minutes,” Jensen said, getting the door for them as they walked out onto the sidewalk. “My car’s right over there and—“

“You seriously want to see this?” Jared said, chuckling.

Jensen stopped and turned to look up at him. “Look, if it’s going to make you uncomfortable, we don’t have to see it. I’d rather just spend some more time with you before the reunion. I imagine they’re all going to want to talk to you tomorrow night so…”

“No, no,” Jared said, laughing again. “We can go see it. Just…don’t make fun of me about it. I’m a sensitive artist and all that.”

Jensen snorted. “I promise, _Jaredina._ ”

***

_Crescent Theater  
Downtown_

Jared couldn’t stop fidgeting. It had been years since he actually sat through one of his movies. He usually had Chad view them all the way through and write up feedback notes for Jared. He trusted Chad to be brutally honest, though most of the time, he felt Chad was being too nice with his criticism and they had some huge screaming fights about Jared’s work. But he trusted Chad. For all the years that they were friends, Chad was the only person in the business who gave a damn about him as Jay, not Jared Padalecki, the brand.

He would be stupid to say that he didn’t care about the brand. It was what got him work in Hollywood; it was what got him paid. They both protected the brand so that Jared could be a working actor. And as much as he loved everything about the business, Jared wondered if he’d ever get his name and anonymity back.

He sighed quietly and glanced at Jensen, watching him covertly. It was better than looking at his own huge face – thank god the dermatologist was able to remove some of his old teenage pimple scars – and he couldn’t get over how flawless Jensen looked after all these years. He could see the freckles in the light coming from the screen but Jensen was always blessed with perfect skin as a teenager.

The years were very good to him. No doubt that a lot of people took one look at Jensen and wanted to be with him. And just how many people got to know Jensen intimately? A little thrum of jealousy hit Jared when he thought about Jensen’s past lovers. He was dying to know more about Craig – who was he, what did he look like, was he better looking than Jared, was he better in bed…not that Jared and Jensen ever got past third base when they were boyfriends. That kind of irked him. Tom Welling lied to Jensen that Jared was the school’s bicycle and that everyone had taken a ride on him; ironically, Jared was a virgin until he was 22-years old, too shy to take that step after everything that happened. He didn’t want to go too deep into it, considering his promiscuousness, but Jared was really hurt by what happened and it took him a long time to trust anyone again.

“Knock it off,” Jensen whispered to him. “That’s making me nervous.”

Jared swallowed and nodded, turning his face towards the screen. He wiped his sweaty hands on his thighs and bit his tongue. Oh shit. His nude scene was coming up.

Spielberg was probably more nervous about filming this scene than Jared. Steven Spielberg rarely shot nudity in his movies. It was always implied. So shooting a naked actor was new for him, too. Two weeks before they were scheduled to shoot this scene, Jared and Steven, along with half a dozen lawyers, Chad, and Jared’s agent, had a long discussion on who was going to trim his pubes, how much should be trimmed, and that the studio insurance company was going to send a representative with him to ensure that none of Jared’s parts were inadvertently injured. Yeah, that was a fun afternoon.

Everyone on set on shooting day was professionals. No one stared at him or made him feel weird. The actress who played his victim in the scene had to be nude, too, but at least she was covered in fake blood and fake internal organs; and any time he was pressed against her, he could kind of shield her. The two of them got along really well and he felt safe enough with her to be able to do each take, reset, and retake. Whenever the crew had to reset, they’d put on their robes and talk about favorite travel destinations. In one of the later takes, Jared tripped on tangled sheets and literally bounced off the bed to land on his ass. He delivered his line from the floor and everyone laughed. They needed a thirty minute break after that because Spielberg couldn’t stop giggling as the make-up artist airbrushed flesh-colored paint to cover the bruise on his ass.

He glanced at the screen when the actress started screaming. It looked pretty brutal – another reason why Jared couldn’t watch this movie. It was all faked, all choreographed, but it stunned him. He could never be that person. Chad said that the scene scared the crap out of him and he knew Jared better than anyone. It was good acting, he supposed, to be able to get to that level. It made him anxious and he wanted to puke. This was the first movie he had asked his mother not to go see. JD saw it and called to tell him that it was one of his best performances, that if he didn’t get an Academy nomination for it, they were a bunch of blind fools.

Jared started to rattle his leg and tap his foot on the carpeted floor. His hands were gripping the sides of the seat cushion. He startled when he felt Jensen’s hand curl gently over his knee, holding his leg still. Jared let out a breath and swallowed his groan, staring at Jensen’s hand. He could feel the warm and familiar weight of Jensen’s hand against him and he bit his lip, the slow burning ache of pleasure in his gut as his cock got hard.

For the rest of the movie, Jared felt frozen in his seat, his cock throbbing against the side of his leg. He pulled on the side of his pants to try and keep his cock down, but the pressure felt delicious and Jensen’s hand so close…it wasn’t helping. He didn’t really move except to breathe. Jensen’s hand remained on his knee, fingers firm as they moved over his pants. He just stared, completely conscious of every twitch, every movement, and every shift of Jensen’s hand. When he finally lifted his hand away, Jared followed his hand movement with his eyes, wondering why he wasn’t touching Jared anymore. He met Jensen’s eyes in the dim movie theatre auditorium.

“Hey, you all right?” Jensen said, putting that same hand that spent an hour touching Jared’s knee on his shoulder.

Jared squirmed a bit in his seat, trying to hide his hard cock from Jensen’s view, thanking Andrew and the fashion gods that his shirt was long enough to cover the front of his pants. “Yeah, I’m fine, just…you know…watching myself…pfft...” He made some goofy hand motion and a face, feeling like the biggest dork.

“It was good, Jared,” he said, rubbing Jared’s shoulder. “Come on, let’s go before everyone recognizes you.”

“I doubt it.” Jared snorted. But he stood up and kept his head down as they walked down the steps to the main floor of the auditorium, following behind a group of people to the doors. He didn’t listen to them talking about the movie or about him. He turned and waited for Jensen to catch up to him and they walked out of the theatre together, unseen by anyone.

“Sooo…what did you think?” Jared finally asked as they walked to Jensen’s car.

Jensen grinned. “I think it’s one of your best movies, Jared. Your character was so insane, but he was so normal on the outside. I liked how some parts were funny, you have good timing—“

“A lot of time playing romantic comedy leads,” Jared said, smiling. He was starting to feel pretty warm from Jensen’s praise. “But really, come on, everyone always says nice things to me to my face – well, except Chad, but it’s his job to be an ass – but what did you really think?”

“Chad’s job is to be an ass?”

Jared stared at him for a moment. “Oh? Yeah, Chad’s my partner. You know, he graduated from UCLA and got an MBA, right? He’s been my partner ever since I started to get some major movie roles. I figured, if I can trust anyone, it’s him. He’s been my best friend since we were born, you know, so it seemed like the best thing for Chad to be part of everything that I do. He’s really helped move my career forward. I wouldn’t know what to do without him to be honest.”

“You and Chad…were pretty inseparable when we were in school,” Jensen said, softly. “I guess I shouldn’t be surprised that you’d still be together. I mean, the tabloids always talked about you dating, uh, other people…”

Jensen gave him a long look and then looked away. Jared didn’t understand why he looked…disappointed? That kind of pissed him off. What right did Jensen have to be disappointed that Chad was his… _ohhhhhhh._

“What? Uh, no, Chad’s my **business** partner. I’m not dating…” Jared laughed, looking at Jensen. “God, me and Chad? You know…he’s like my brother and it would be kinda…well…”

Jensen laughed with him and took a deep breath. “Okay…well…” He cleared his throat. “Well, you were great, Jared. I always knew you’d be successful as an actor. You know, people still talk about the time you played Frank-N-Furter, with the heels and the lingerie.”

Jared stared at him. “What? Really? People?”

“From Madison-Berkner,” Jensen said, smiling at him.

“You’ve stayed in touch with, um, your friends?”

Jensen nodded. “Some of them.”

“Oh,” he said, frowning slightly. He wasn’t sure what he thought about that. Of course he would’ve kept his friends from school—he was their prince and they loved him. Jensen grew up with them – Tom and Joanna and…all of the same kids who used to love calling Jared names and spreading lies about him…

“You know, they’re not all jerks anymore,” he said, looking at Jared carefully. “They grew up. I know they’re really looking forward to seeing you again. When Joanna found out that you RSVP’ed yes to the reunion, she was practically giddy with the idea that you’d come back.”

 _Joanna? Giddy? She was the meanest bitch to him._ Jared bit his lip. “Oh.”

“You all right?”

Jared pulled himself together and grinned at Jensen. “I’m fine, Jensen. I’m just nervous, you know, seeing everyone again I guess.”

“Look, you don’t have any reason to be nervous,” he said as they stopped beside Jensen’s Audi sedan. He unlocked the doors for them and placed his hand on Jared’s arm. “They’re not the same people…and you’re not the…what I mean is, they’ve learned to appreciate people a little more now than they did when we were kids.” Jensen frowned, shaking his head. “No, that sounded bad, too.” He looked helplessly at Jared.

Jared smiled, leaning against Jensen’s car. “It’s all right, Jensen, I get it.”

“Okay,” he said, smiling at him. “So, do you need to be anywhere? Can I drop you off somewhere?”

“I’m staying with my mom and JD at their house,” he said, opening the door. “Why? Did you want to get a drink or something?”

Jensen walked around his car to the driver’s side and opened the door, a small smile on his face. “I’m at the Hilton. Why don’t you come up? I brought our yearbook – that should be good for a few laughs.”

Jared felt his heart palpitating again, his hard on coming back. “Yeah…all right.”

***

_The Hilton Hotel  
Downtown_

Jared didn’t remember what the hell they talked about the short drive from the movie theater to the hotel. He remembered laughing at the right places, asking questions at the right places, and looking at Jensen as he drove them through the downtown district of San Richardson. But he doesn’t have a clue to what it was that they talked about.

Jensen’s hotel room was a suite on the 22nd floor. Jared watched as he used his key card to access the door, pushing it open and holding the door for Jared to come inside.

Jared looked around the room for a moment, walking into the living area. He turned to see Jensen turning the lock on the door, a small smile on his face.

“Can I get you a drink?” Jensen said, his voice throaty and low.

“Maybe later,” he said, watching as Jensen walked towards him—more like prowled across the room towards him.

He licked his lips and took a step towards Jensen, putting his arms around Jensen and pulling him closer. He went for the kiss, pressing his mouth hotly over Jensen’s parted lips, moaning a little at the feel of Jensen hard against his hip. He licked Jensen’s lips and slipped his tongue into his mouth, the lingering taste of popcorn and butter and Jensen making him want more. He ran his hand down Jensen’s slender back, caressing his firm ass – _shit, it was better than when they were kids_ – and moaned into Jensen’s mouth, pulling him closer and rubbing his own hard cock against Jensen.

“Jay—“

Jared lifted his face slightly away to look at Jensen – green eyes nearly pitch black, mouth wet and lips swollen, warm flush on his cheeks. Despite how turned on he was, Jensen looked a little…freaked out.

“Did I read you wrong, Jensen?” He said, taking a small step back, ready to let him go.

“No, you got it right,” Jensen said, smiling at him. He licked his lips and it took every bit of control Jared had to not chase that little tongue back into his mouth. “Just…nervous.”

“Nervous because it’s me…or nervous because it’s _me_?”

Jensen panted softly. “Both?”

Jared grinned. He could accept that. He took that step closer to Jensen, feeling him still hard and hot. “You always made me feel so confident when we were together.”

Jensen ran his hand into Jared’s hair and he closed his eyes, pressing his hand against Jensen’s hand, savoring it. “I didn’t want you to stop.”

***

Jared sighed, staring out of the window of the taxi as it made its way through the downtown district of San Richardson. He propped his elbow on the side of the door, his thumb caressing his swollen bottom lip. It was great to have met Jensen again; to kiss him and touch him. And a part of him was kicking himself for being such an ass.

_“I didn’t want you to stop,” Jensen husked._

_God, he didn’t want to stop either. But…Jared opened his eyes and looked at him for a long moment – still so fucking beautiful. “Maybe we should.”_

_“Why? I thought…”_

_He grinned, reluctantly letting Jensen go and taking a step back. “I want you, too. It’s just that…I can’t just have a one night stand with you and anything more would be…”_

_Jensen closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. “No, I suppose it wouldn’t work. I mean, you’re out in LA and I’m in Houston…even if we wanted to pursue it…it wouldn’t have worked out.”_

_Jared clenched his jaw, feeling his face heat up. “You never fight for me, Jensen.”_

_“What?”_

_“You didn’t fight for me in high school and you won’t fight for me now. Why am I surprised?” Jared groaned internally. Damn, there goes his hard on._

_“Hey, that’s not fair,” Jensen said, frowning._

_He snorted. “Yeah, tell me about it.”_

_“We were just kids, Jay. I’m not that insecure, selfish kid who didn’t know how to stand up to his friends and…you can’t put that whole thing on me,” he said, staring at Jared, dumbfounded. “Have you…is this how you really feel about me?”_

_Jared crossed the room, going to the window and leaning against it. “I don’t know, Jensen. I was so angry and so confused for a long time…and seeing you again and being back here…it’s really messing with me.”_

_“I can’t change the past,” Jensen said, softly. “And I’m sorry; I’ve always regretted what happened between us. I’ve thought about what it would’ve been like if I hadn’t walked away from you.”_

_“Yeah.” He muttered, wincing as it sounded harsher than he meant._

_“If you think I’m such an asshole, why did you come to my room? Were you just going to fuck me and then walk out?”_

_“Yes,” he said, looking at Jensen, seeing the shock, hurt, and anger on his face. It was an honest answer and a part of Jared wanted to see him hurt. He could see how the rest of the evening would’ve played out. He could’ve gotten what he wanted, finally, after all these years. And he could’ve walked out. At the reunion, he would’ve put a smile on his face and acted his way through it. “I thought I could get you out of my system by sleeping with you.”_

_“Don’t do this – don’t be a jerk,” Jensen said, taking a deep breath._

_“Not that it would’ve worked,” Jared muttered, rubbing his face with his hands. “I would’ve just…”_

_“Are you…do you still have feelings for me?” Jensen whispered, a small frown creasing his eyebrow._

_Jared just stared at him for a long moment. He looked away, staring blindly out at the view of the city. “I should go.”_

_He glanced at Jensen and walked past him to get to the door. He had to get out there. He had to get before he did something--_

_“Hey, wait a minute,” Jensen said, following him. “You can’t just leave without telling me—“_

_Jared gasped, feeling Jensen’s hand on his arm. He spun around, grabbing both of Jensen’s wrists and pulling them behind Jensen’s back. He knocked him against the wall, pinning him still, and kissed him hard and breathless._

_Jensen arched against him when Jared slipped his leg between Jensen’s thighs, rubbing his cock and feeling him get hard. He kissed Jensen wetly; sucking on his lips, using his tongue to bring out Jensen’s gasping moans._

_He always enjoyed his height and his strength. Jensen was well built, but he wasn’t as big as Jared. He grabbed both of Jensen’s wrists in one hand; his other hand slipping around Jensen’s hip to palm his cock. Jensen trembled and let out another moan, moving his hips and pressing closer to Jared._

_“Jay—“_

_Jared carelessly pulled on Jensen’s pants, nearly pulling off the hidden button of his trousers, jerking down the zipper. He nibbled on Jensen’s earlobe, grinning when Jensen hissed and sank against him. He pulled away and let Jensen watch him as he licked the palm of his hand noisily, watching the flush burn across his cheeks, and kissed him again while he drove his hand under the waistband of Jensen’s boxers, curling around his cock._

_He muffled what sounded like Jared’s name with his mouth and started stroking Jensen hard and fast, just like how he always wanted it. Jensen jerked against him, trying to get his hands free, but Jared tightened his hold and let out a little chuckle._

_“I used to dream about this all the time,” Jared drawled against Jensen’s ear, listening to him pant. He pulled his hand up in a long and slow stroke, thumb sliding over the wet head. “About what I’d do to you if I ever saw you again.”_

_“You can do whatever you want. Dreams can come true,” Jensen gasped, turning his head to kiss whatever part of Jared’s face he could reach. “Come on, let me go so I can touch you, too.”_

_Jared jerked his hand faster, tightening his grip, using the pre-come to wet his palm, giving Jensen as much smooth friction as he could. He felt his mouth water and he beat down the urge to drop to his knees and put his mouth around the cock in his hands and suck Jensen until he came, screaming out his name._

_“But some things…we can’t always have what we want, Jen,” he said, panting along with Jensen. “Some dreams aren’t meant to come true.”_

_“Why?” Jensen twisted against him, thrusting his hips and driving his cock into Jared’s grip. “Ahhh…please, Jay…”_

_Jared pressed his forehead against Jensen’s temple, his hand working busily. He knew Jensen was close. He remembered everything that Jensen liked so clearly._

_“I do still have feelings for you,” Jared whispered into his ear._

_Jensen let out a trembling moan, shaking against him. Jared pumped him faster, feeling Jensen come, wetness on his fingers._

_Jared kissed him again, soothing him gently with his mouth, apologizing for the harsh words. He ignored his own hard cock, throbbing against Jensen’s hip. He waited a few minutes, listening to Jensen catch his breath. He slipped his hand off the softening cock, wiping his hand on Jensen’s boxers. He let go of Jensen’s wrists and took a few steps back, watching him._

_Jensen leaned against the wall, his head tilted back, eyes bedroom sleepy, mouth swollen, and skin pink and sweaty. “Jared, what…”_

_“I’ll see you at the reunion,” he said, turning towards the door and leaving quickly._

He nearly ran to the elevators down the hotel hallway, afraid that Jensen would come after him – afraid that Jensen _wouldn’t_ come after him. Thankfully, no one was in the elevator car and Jared ducked into the restroom on the lobby floor to clean up and take a moment to just deal with what happened.

His cell phone beeped and he looked at the caller ID screen. Jensen had called him twice since he got in the taxi, but he wasn’t sure if he could talk to Jensen now. But the caller ID was Chad so he took the call.

“Hey.”

“Dude, where are you? Sandy just got in!”

Jared grinned, sitting up. “I’m in a taxi going through downtown. Where are you? I’ll have the driver take me to where you are.”

“We’re both staying at the Regency, get your ass over here.”

“On my way.” Jared chuckled, ending the call. He leaned towards the driver. “Hey, would you mind taking me to the Regency Hotel instead, please?”

“Sure,” the driver said, taking the next turn towards the hotel across town.

Jared smiled, sitting back in the taxi seat. He hadn’t seen Sandy in five years; had attended her party when she passed the New York bar exam on the first try. She was the youngest Executive Assistant District Attorney in the history of the NYC court system; and from her strong conviction record, Sandra McCoy was the biggest ballbuster they had ever had. Not bad for a poor goth chick from Texas.

***

_Regency Hotel  
Downtown_

“I love it when she’s on a warpath,” Chad said, giggling as he opened the door. He gave Jared a long hug, patting his back. “Come on, get in here. Long time, dude.”

“I saw you like four days ago in LA, dork.”

“Can’t a guy miss his best friend?”

“You always get so sentimental whenever the three of us are together.”

Chad grinned. “Yeah.”

Jared laughed, looking around Chad’s suite. Sandy was on the balcony, her Blackberry on speaker, pacing and yelling at her phone. She was dressed in a business skirt and silk blouse and wearing a pair of heels that showed off her fantastic legs. She was every bit as beautiful now as she was back then when she was wearing all black and hard boots.

“…not letting that pedophile loose in my city on a fucking technicality! Get the team back into the office pronto and go through the chain of evidence. I want to know who fucked up – if it was the NYPD, if it was our unit – I want to know. I’m back in the office on Monday morning by 7 AM. I expect us to be able to move forward on this case before we hit the first day of trial. Keep me updated. Yes. Goodbye.” She let out an angry groan. “I’m out of the city for TWO DAYS and they can’t keep it together!”

“Hey,” he called to her.

“Jay!”

Jared grinned as Sandy saw him, rushing inside the hotel room. She was still petite and beautiful, her black hair long and shiny. He hugged her, holding her tightly.

“Ohmygod! It’s so good to see you!” She said, nearly climbing him as she tried to pull him closer. “Jesus, I think you’ve gotten taller since the last time I saw you.”

Jared laughed. “You’re still such a ballbuster I see.”

She snorted, raising her eyebrow at him. “And you have the biggest cock I’ve ever seen.”

“What?”

“I saw ‘Whitechapel’ last night,” she said, smiling evilly. “Do they give out Oscars for Biggest Dong in a Film?”

“Ohmygod, shut up!” Jared said, blushing furiously. He dropped her and moved away, standing near Chad. “God, she’s gotten worse over the years. What happened to the Sandy that we grew up with? The shy goth girl with the clove cigarettes?”

Sandy rolled her eyes, kicking off her heels and sinking down on the plush sofa, eyeing them. “She earned herself a law degree and the legal right to kick ass.”

“Go, girlfriend,” Chad said, snickering. He sat down on the armchair as Jared grabbed a beer from the bar – of course Chad got a hotel suite that came with a wet bar – and strolled across the room to sit on the sofa beside her.

“You should move to LA and be closer to us,” he said, stroking her head. “You could make some serious money by coming over to the other side as a defense attorney.”

“Please,” she said, rolling her eyes. “No disrespect to you, Jay, and to you, Chad, for working in the business that you do, but I wouldn’t waste my talents on Hollywood screw ups for all the money in the world.”

“Amen,” Chad said, snickering.

Jared grinned, leaning back on the sofa. “I’m so glad you decided to come to the reunion. It wouldn’t have been the same without you.”

“Hmmm…I’m just curious to know how those assholes we went to school with turned out,” she said, smiling widely.

“Oh! Speaking of assholes,” Chad said, sitting up straight with a wide grin on his face. “Jay saw Jensen today and freaked out!”

“Come on, man, you can’t hold stuff like that over me—“

“Oh really?” Sandy said, looking at him. She gave him a long and assessing look, her experienced courtroom eyes reading him carefully. “You look like you had sexual activity. Did you have sex with Jensen?”

“What? No!”

“You can’t lie to me, Jay,” she said, leaning closer to him. “I think you got some action. Not full on body or penetrative sex, per se, but you got a little something. I can see it in your eyes…and you’re blushing.”

“So is he out of your system?” Chad said, watching him.

Jared sighed. “No.”

Sandy cocked her head. “But something did happen.”

“Yeah,” he said, staring at the hotel ceiling. “The thing is, he’s still everything that I’ve wanted. I’m so stupid.”

“You’re not stupid,” she said, rubbing his arm. “You just never had closure with him.”

Chad grinned and rolled his eyes. “God, please no more girl talk. I’ve had my fill today.”

Sandy turned her laser focus on Chad and Jared watched gleefully as Chad blushed, squirming in his chair. “Are you kidding me? Have you gotten closure with Jay? I mean, you were totally in love with him ever since you could walk.”

Chad blushed, looking away. “I hate you.”

“Don’t be so hard on him, Sands. Chad and I worked it out a long time ago.” Jared laughed. “You know that Chad popped my boy cherry, right?”

“Dude!” Chad yelled, reaching over to throw a cushion at him. “You promised to never tell her!”

“WHAT!” She screeched, jumping on the sofa beside him. “You lost your virginity to CHAD MICHAEL MURRAY!”

Jared laughed so hard, his stomach hurt. “He totally seduced me!”

“Shut up, Jay!” Chad yelled at him, throwing a magazine at him this time. “Bastard!”

“Ohmygod!” Sandy moaned, closing her eyes and putting her hands over her ears. “I need a mental cleansing. The visual images in my head right now…” She smirked and looked at Jared earnestly. “Did you know that I lost my virginity to him, too?”

“WHAT?” Jared said and then laughed loudly again. “Ohmygod!”

“Seriously, right? It was when you were dating Jensen and Chad didn’t know how to deal with his jealousy. So he snuck into my room and then we had sex.” Sandy said, grinning widely. “I think he was thinking about you the whole time. And then he cried a little.”

“SANDY!” Chad protested as his eyes widened, horrified.

Jared snorted, grinning at him. “I can’t believe I never knew!” He gave Sandy a long look. “I can’t believe you lost your virginity before I did!”

“Don’t. Please don’t,” Chad muttered, pouting at them. “You both promised to never speak about this. It was a secret pact between friends.”

Sandy grinned, slyly, moving closer towards Jared. “Soooo…I’ll tell you how it was for me if you tell me how it was for you.”

“I HATE YOU BOTH!” Chad screamed, running into his bedroom suite and slamming the door.

Jared and Sandy shared a long look and a grin; and broke into loud giggles. He hugged her close and breathed in the familiar scent of her. It was so good to have them both in his life again.

He let out a loud and happy sigh. “I missed you so much, Sands.”

***

_The Morgan Residence_

It was near midnight by the time Jared walked into his mom’s house, closing the door softly to not wake her and JD. It was funny, but he knew that his momma and JD would like each other a lot when he introduced them. He was probably more excited when they told him that they were getting married. Jared cried at their wedding, but it was because he was so happy for her. He loved having JD as a stepdad. While they had a close teacher-student relationship, Jared was happy that it had deepened to a feeling of family. The first few years in Hollywood were hard for Jared; he’d often call JD in the middle of the night to talk, to help him with auditions, to get him through the many, many rejections; to help him read a script and determine if it was going to be worth it; and to just be there for him when Jared was lonely, homesick, scared, and sometimes, terribly sad. JD always said that he could come home, that it wasn’t failure, and that the entertainment business would always be a roll of the dice to be a working actor, let alone a successful actor. But JD also said that if he stuck it out and just kept his eyes opened for opportunities, Jared still had a chance to make it.

But then Jared did get lucky; he got his big break and he was smart enough to determine what could be a good opportunity and what would be a dead end. He took JD’s advice to be friendly and polite to everyone; to never get too full of himself; to get to know the crew from day one; to work with people he could trust and collaborate with creatively; and to be kind to his fans.

_“Protect the brand because that’s what you’re selling – to the public, to the agents, to the directors, to the studio executives, to the paparazzi, to the press, to your peers, to the distributors, to the make up artists, to the grips – you’re selling them your brand, your image. Everyone knows everyone in this town, they’ve all worked together, and they’re all a big bunch of gossips. You work in Hollywood long enough and they’ll start talking about you, too.” JD said. “The Jared Padalecki brand. You could be an asshole or a child molester, but Hollywood will still pay you to work as long as you protect the brand and sell out tickets.”_

_“That’s kind of sick, JD.”_

_“Remember, son, that this is still a business. Hollywood’s not anyone’s moral compass and true North for that town will always point to profit. If your brand won’t sell, then they don’t want you, no matter how good of an actor you really are.”_

When Jared started making money – and not even big money, just when he started to be able to afford his rent and bills – he used to send whatever he could to his mom. When he made his first $100,000 he offered to buy her a new house, something big and fancy, like those houses that he used to drive past when he was in school. But she didn’t want anything big and fancy; she wanted Jared to save his money. So he paid off her mortgage instead of buying her a bigger house. And when he made his first million, he set up a private trust just for her to use on anything she wanted or needed.

The money was never important to her and she was shy about accepting it from him, but since it made him happy to know that she was taken care of financially, she accepted graciously. Every year, he added to her trust; one time, she called his lawyer to ask about an error on the account. It had grown to $25 million and his mom was certain that it was an accounting error.

_“Jared Tristan Padalecki! What on earth are you doing giving me this much money! I mean, how on earth can you afford it?”_

_“Momma,” he said, chuckling softly. “Do you know how much money I make per movie?”_

_“Honey, that’s no reason—“_

_“I make like $15 million a movie; I make like 3 movies a year…”_

_“Ohhhh…oh my, Jared, I didn’t…that’s a little greedy, isn’t it?”_

_“Are you kidding me? The movie studios make seven times what I make.”_

_Sarah sighed. “Oh Jared…it’s just too much. What am I going to do with all that money?”_

_“Anything you want, momma,” he told her, softly. “You always made sure that I got everything I needed. I’m not stupid enough to put a price tag on what that means, but at least I can share some of my movie money with you. If you hadn’t supported my being an actor, I never would’ve thought I could do it.” He chuckled. “And if you ever need more, just call!”_

_“JT, you are a very naughty young man,” she said, laughing with him._

“Hey sweetie,” his mom called from the kitchen.

“Hey, what’re you doing up so late?” He said, walking towards her and giving her a quick hug.

Sarah Padalecki Morgan grinned at him. “Just having some warm milk.”

“Sure you’re not just waiting up for me?” He teased, grinning. He walked to the fridge and grabbed the container of orange juice, popping it up and lifting it to his mouth.

“Use a glass, dear,” she said, amused.

Jared sighed, opening one of the top cabinets for a glass and poured the juice in. He placed the container into the fridge and closed the door.

Sarah chuckled. “I haven’t waited up for you in years.”

“I missed being home,” he told her, smiling. “I missed you and JD.”

She leaned her cheek into her hand and gazed at him for a long time. “Have I told you how proud I am of you?”

“Aw, come on, mom…”

“Well, I am proud. And it’s not just because you went and became this big movie star or anything like that,” she said, smiling. “I’m just proud because you grew up to be a good man.”

Jared stared at the floor, thinking of the way that he left Jensen panting and looking a little lost. He cleared his throat, taking a long sip of orange juice; it tasted bitter in his mouth. “Um. Thanks, mom.”

“Go on and get some rest, honey,” she said, taking a deep breath and looking at him. “JD’s planned such a lovely brunch for us and your friends.”

Jared grinned. “Thanks.” He finished the juice and rinsed the glass in the sink, putting it into the dishwasher. “You get to bed soon, too.”

“I will, honey.”

“Good night.”

“Sweet dreams, Jared.”

Jared took a deep breath, heading for his old bedroom on the second floor. He closed the door, slipping out of his shoes and clothes. He picked up his pants and dug his cell phone from the pocket. Quickly, before he could regret it, he texted Jensen a quick note:

_Sry ima ass; pls come 4 brunch; moms house @ 11am._

He waited a few minutes to see if Jensen would send a reply. When none came, he slipped under the covers, putting the cell phone on the bedside table. He tucked his hands under his head and stared up at the ceiling for a long moment, wondering what the hell he was doing.

Jensen was right that it wouldn’t have worked out between them anyway. They led different lives. They lived in different states. They weren’t 18-years old anymore. Maybe Jared had to let that dream go and move on. Maybe he did need closure. Maybe he did just need to get Jensen out of his system.

Too many “maybes”.

He closed his eyes, breathing slowly. He’d work it out in the morning…and if he didn’t, he’d go back to his home and his life in Los Angeles and do whatever he could to move forward…maybe with one of his old boyfriends, someone he never gave a real chance because he was always hung up on Jensen. Maybe.

*****  
**  
**PART FOUR: Reunions  
  
_Morgan Residence_

Jared grinned as Chad attempted to flip the hamburger patty on the grill. In the past few attempts, he had already lost one to the patio floor and another that ended up on the grass.

“Son, you’re not meant to man the grill,” Jeff said, chuckling deeply.

“I can do it, come on, Jeff—“

“I’m not sacrificing any more beef patties because of you. Hand in your apron, Chad, and go help the women.”

Chad sighed dramatically, untying the “I’m the Boss…and My Husband Knows It” apron around his waist, handing it over reluctantly to the older man. Jeffrey Dean Morgan just laughed, thumped him sympathetically on his back with his free hand, and sent Chad on the “walk of shame” to where Sandy was setting the patio table. He sat down, grumbling, as she laughed and patted his head.

“Woman, take your hand off my head.”

Sandy snickered. “Jeff’s right, not all men know how to handle meat.”

Chad threw her a dirty look as he grabbed her beer off the patio table, taking a long drink. Sandy was clearly not afraid of his grumpiness.

Jared loved this – he’d missed this while living in Los Angeles. Entertaining in Hollywood meant hiring the best caterers or using his contacts to get Gordon Ramsey to come out to Jared’s Beverly Hills home to host his parties. That was for business, but this was family.

He pulled open the large umbrella over the patio table, tilting it slightly to shade the table.

“Jeff doesn’t like to give up the grill to anyone,” Jared said, smiling at him. “You should feel lucky that he let you have a shot at it.”

“Grilling’s just not my thing,” Chad muttered, sipping the stolen beer.

Sandy snickered, dropping her voice. “It’s all right, darling, Jay and I know you have other talents.”

Jared let out a laugh, looking around so that his mom and Jeff were well out of earshot. “Mouth, meet hoover.”

He watched as Chad blushed dark pink, not looking up at them. “Shut. Up.”

“Chad, you need some sunblock? I think you’re getting a little red,” Sarah said, walking towards them. “Oh honey, you’re going to burn.”

Sandy had to walk away quickly, suppressing her laughter. Jared just grinned at Chad, unable to look at his mother. No doubt Chad wasn’t meeting her eyes either.

“Thanks, Sarah, I’m all right,” Chad mumbled, slumping low on the patio chair. He gave Jared a dirty look and pouted a little.

“Nonsense, I’m going inside to get you some sunblock,” Sarah said, walking back into the house.

Jared chuckled, giving him a sidelong glance. “You know you’re going to Hell for despoiling two innocent—“

“Innocent!” Chad protested, hotly. “Did you know that Sandy doesn’t have a gag reflex? Or what about you – you don’t have a single inhibition and—“

Thankfully, before Chad could finish and before Jared could start blushing, Sarah walked out of the house, laughing softly. “Look who’s here!”

Jared turned to see Jensen standing beside her, smiling shyly at them. Oh dear God, he’s here. He stopped the urge to give himself a high five; instead, he and Chad loped loosely towards them, Jared hanging back a little to give the others a chance to greet Jensen.

“Hey,” Jensen called, waving his hand.

“Jensen, son, good to see you,” Jeff said, smiling widely as he wiped his hands on his apron, walking towards him and shaking his hand while giving him a hearty hug. “It’s been a long time. I heard you’re Doctor Ackles now.”

“Yes, thank you, sir.”

“Drop that ‘sir’ nonsense and call me Jeff,” he said, letting him go and laughing boisterously.

Jared watched, flushed with pleasure, as Sandy hugged Jensen. He held her warmly, smiling at something she whispered in his ear – knowing Sandy, it was probably something inappropriately naughty. Jensen flicked his eyes to Jared for a moment and blushed slightly as he released her. Chad shook his hand and they exchanged friendly words. He watched as his mom fussed over Jensen, chatting a mile a minute about his doctorate degree, his work at NASA, how great he looked. Jensen took it all in good stride. Jared was glad that no one thought it was odd that Jensen just turned up at the family BBQ – no weird glances from Chad or Sandy, no knowing looks from his mom or Jeff, like they were all expecting Jensen to be here; he hadn’t mentioned it, in case Jensen didn’t show.

He waited a few moments for the others to move away. He hugged Jensen, his hands moving over Jensen’s warm back. He grinned, feeling Jensen hug him back. “I’m glad you came. I wasn’t sure if you would, after, you know…”

“Yeah,” Jensen breathed, softly. “I wasn’t sure if I should, but I figured, if anything, it was an excuse to return this.”

Jared saw the Duncan Quinn bag on the patio deck beside him. Jensen picked it up and handed it to him. “You left it in my car.”

“Thanks,” Jared said, taking the bag. “I’ll just go put it in my room.”

Jared hurried through the house and ran up the stairs two at a time. He opened the bedroom door and walked to the dresser, taking the shirts and neckties from inside the bag. He knew he was just stalling for time. He looked at his reflection in the mirror by the dresser and futzed with his hair. He should’ve done something with it – like brush it – and he considered changing out of the ratty tee and long shorts for something a little more appropriate. Of course, Jensen looked perfectly attired in his khaki pants and dark green polo shirt. Frowning at his stupid hair, Jared ran his fingers through the lanky locks, fluffing up what he could, when he heard a soft knock on the door.

He turned to see Jensen standing in the doorway, watching him with an amused look on his face. “Hey. Uh, hi. I was…”

Jensen smiled, walking into the bedroom and closing the door. There was an audible click as the lock was engaged. “I thought we could have a few moments alone.”

“I…but everyone’s—“

“I told them that I just wanted to talk to you, you know, since we have a history and all. They were quite willing to give us as much as time as we needed,” Jensen said, smiling at him, his eyes moving slowly over Jared.

Wow, Jensen was being predatory and sexy. Jared blinked and swallowed dryly. “What do you want to talk about?”

“I want to talk about what happened yesterday in my hotel room,” Jensen said, meeting his eyes. “I don’t think that was very fair of you to just play me like that.”

Jared watched as Jensen looked around the room, a small smile on his lips. “Yeah, you’re right, I’m sorry for that.”

“It’s funny; your bedroom hasn’t changed at all since high school. I guess your mom left it like this for you.”

Jared stared as Jensen looked at the old posters, pictures of Sandy and Chad from their school days, a picture of Jared with Jensen with their arms around each other.

“As soon as I left for school, my mother turned my room into her private domain,” Jensen said, grinning over his shoulder at Jared. “I think she put all of my stuff into storage; I should really go through everything.”

“Jensen—“

“So was yesterday pay back for what happened when we were kids?” Jensen said, turning to look at him.

“No. No, no,” Jared said, shaking his head. “It wasn’t pay back.”

“Then what was it?”

Jared bit his lip. He wasn’t sure; maybe it was just lust, maybe it was about getting a little of his own back, maybe it was pay back. “I’m sorry.”

“I see,” Jensen said, sighing softly. He smiled, walking up to Jared and standing just a few inches in front of him. “I’m not stupid, Jay. I know when someone wants to prove a point and wasn’t above using sex to do it.”

Jared frowned, giving him a curious look.

“Let’s just say that I’ve experienced enough of that to recognize it when you did it, too.”

“I’m sorry,” Jared murmured, meaning it. “It won’t happen again.”

Jensen looked at him for a long moment and then nodded. “Okay. I accept your apology.”

Jared didn’t know how to fill the awkward silence that stretched between them. He glanced at Jensen and then looked around the room, his eyes darting here and there. His gaze turned back to Jensen when he stepped closer towards him.

“Remember that time when I was giving you a blow job and your mom came home early?” Jensen said, smiling at him.

Jared nodded. His voice was pitchy. “Y-yeah.”

“She totally knew what we were up to, though, didn’t she?”

“We had the gay sex talk,” Jared admitted, chuckling softly. “I think I was more nervous than she was.”

“Yeah, well, your mom is pretty awesome,” Jensen said, looking at him.

Jared noticed that Jensen was standing very close to him. He jumped slightly at the feel of Jensen’s hands on his waist, his hands gentle and warm, just caressing his hips. Jared looked down at him. “What—“

“You better keep it quiet, your bedroom window is right over the patio,” Jensen said, pushing Jared on the bed and moving over him.

Jared watched, somewhat admiringly, at how fast Jensen got his long shorts and his boxers down. He reached down to cup the back of Jensen’s head and bit his lip, stifling a moan as Jensen’s wet mouth slid over his half-hard cock.

“We can’t—“

“Shut up, Jay.”

“But—“

“I **want** to do this.”

Jensen sucked on the head, twirling his tongue wetly around the tip.

“Jesus, Jensen!” Jared whispered urgently. “They’ll know—“

“Then don’t be loud.” Jensen pulled off of his cock and snickered. He gave Jared’s cock a look over and then placed his lips on the crown, meeting Jared’s eyes as he sucked him in slowly. Jared choked off his cry as he felt the head of his cock slip against the roof of his mouth and then into Jensen’s throat, the muscles squeezing around him as Jensen swallowed deliberately.

“Christ, Jen.” He murmured, reverently. The playful look in Jensen’s eyes gave the impression that he was smirking at Jared.

Jared fell back on his small bed, mouth opened in a silent moan, blinking up at the ceiling. He could hear music and voices drifting up from the patio below. He heard the voices of his mom and Jeff teasing Chad, and Sandy’s musical laughter.

And Jensen going down on his cock, lips sliding sinfully up and down, cheeks sucked in sharply, tongue a little rough, no teasing, just sucking him hard and fast, and the rhythm just the way he liked it as Jared panted through his nose in an attempt to keep quiet. His hands clutched at the bed spread, his toes dug into the carpet. _Ohhhhhh, God, he wasn’t going to last._ He didn’t then and he wasn’t going to now.

“Wha—“ He nearly started protesting loudly when Jensen pulled off, licking a long stripe up to the head. Jared moved up to his elbows, looking along his body at Jensen, kneeling on the carpet between Jared’s bent legs. He watched as Jensen stuck his two fingers into his mouth, wetting them, and then slipping them down past Jared’s balls, slick and hot to his ass. Jared gasped as Jensen pressed both fingers into him at once, a slow push that wasn’t hesitant at all, and an evil little smirk on his lips.

“Shit,” Jared said, breathing out harshly. He winced slightly, adjusting quickly and arching his hips as Jensen’s fingers moved confidently inside of him, fingertips pushing against his prostate firmly. “SHIT!”

Jensen chuckled. “Quiet, Jared; or do you want everyone to hear?” And then he bent down over Jared’s cock and began to suck harder than he had before. The combination of suck-press-suck-press-suck-press was just enough to get Jared to hold his hand against his lips, watching Jensen with wide-eyed lust, and slightly dizzy with the rush of pleasure as he came inside Jensen’s mouth.

Jared’s lower body shuddered; and he moaned urgently behind his hand, falling on the bed. He stared up at the ceiling. It was so much like that time when Jensen gave him a blow job on this very bed, except Jensen’s mouth was full of experience now, confident and knowing. Regardless, Jared had come fast then, too, eager to know what it felt like to have Jensen’s mouth on him like that, watching his own porn show, knowing that it would only get better and better.

Jensen pulled Jared’s hand covering his mouth, keeping the noises hidden. He peered up at Jensen and groaned when Jensen kissed him, the taste of his come slipping into his mouth as he sucked on Jensen’s tongue. He let out a soft groan, smoothing his hand over Jensen’s head. They looked at each other for a moment and Jensen pushed off the bed, standing up and straightening his clothes. He gave Jared a sheepish grin and wiped his mouth.

“Well, damn,” Jared murmured, blinking up at him.

Jensen chuckled. “Like old times.”

“Better,” Jared said, sagely.

“I’ll give you a minute,” Jensen said, smiling at him. “You’re going to want to clean up before you go back outside.”

Jared didn’t move, too surprised by the impromptu blow job, too distracted by the way that Jensen just…gave him a blow job and maybe gave him back a taste of what he had done to Jensen in his hotel room the day before. Jensen closed the door behind him when he left and Jared reached down to pull up his boxers and his long shorts, sitting up and getting dressed. He tucked his damp cock under his clothing and walked to the mirror over his dresser, looking at his flushed face. He licked his lips, tasting the bitter flavor of his come.

He looked at his reflection and after a moment, he couldn’t stop the wide grin that stretched his lips. Yeah, maybe it was partly Jensen’s bruised ego that prompted him to give Jared the blow job, but he knew there was more to it than just that. _Ohhhhh, that sexy bastard!_ Jared chuckled, narrowing his eyes and looking at himself.

“Jensen, Jensen, Jensen…didn’t your momma teach you not to play with fire?”

***

_Madison-Berkner Academy  
The Reunion_

Jared pulled his rental car into the parking lot of Madison-Berkner and it hit him that the school of his memory and imagination wasn’t as grand or as big as he remembered. He sat in the car with the engine running and the local radio station playing in the background as he watched people laughing and hugging each other, happy smiles and some tears on their faces. Photo flashes and video cameras every where – he wondered, a little jadedly, how many of the pictures and videos taken of him today would end up online. He wrapped his hands around the steering wheel, taking a deep breath; he needed to put on his game face for this.

Thomas Wolfe wrote, "you can't go back home to your family, back home to your childhood ... back home to a young man's dreams of glory and of fame ... back home to places in the country, back home to the old forms and systems of things which once seemed everlasting but which are changing all the time — back home to the escapes of Time and Memory." He couldn’t imagine that he’d get a warm welcome from them, not anything _real_ anyway because while he understood that he was recognized, a celebrity, they never _knew_ him the way that Chad and Sandy knew him or the way that Jensen knew him. They didn’t care to know him.

“Get it together, Padalecki,” he mumbled to himself, turning off the car and stepping out into the dry Texas heat. He straightened his clothing, smoothed down his lapel, and checked his reflection in the car window. “Think of it as just one day of work with a bunch of jerks. You’ll never see these people again so what the hell is your problem?”

He was nervous because, despite everything, he wanted people to just give him a chance. He had the kind of wealth now that he used to dream about when he was younger, not because he wanted material things – though, that did help – but because he didn’t want to see his mother scrimp and save everything for him and have nothing for herself; and in his bitterest moments, he wanted to throw all of that in their faces, to gloat, to use his fame and celebrity to treat them in the same pathetic manner that they treated him.

“Don’t be a dumb ass,” he muttered to himself.

He pasted on the smile that made him famous – bright eyes and dimples – and made his way to the welcome table where a cluster of pretty women in various shades of pastel dresses laughed and chattered.

“Hey,” he said, softly, bracing for anything.

They turned and looked at him, instant recognition of Jared Padalecki, the movie star, moving over their faces.

“Jared Padalecki! Look at what the cat dragged in,” one of the women said, looking him up and down. “We’re so happy you could make it.”

“Well, I couldn’t miss my ten year reunion,” he said, smiling at them. He blinked, nearly blinded by the dozen camera flashes going off around him. He’d never get used to being so bombarded by people shouting his name or cameras and lights glaring into his eyes. He ducked his head, looking at the name tags on the table. He was pleased to see that Chad’s and Sandy’s name tags weren’t there. He saw Jensen’s name tag still on the table and wondered when he’d get there.

“Here you go, Jared,” another woman said, picking up his name tag and placing it on his jacket, right above the breast pocket. She spent a few moments just smoothing it on. Jared gave her his friendliest grin, trying to hide the fear. Were they _hitting_ on him? He was pretty sure that everyone knew he was gay.

“Um, thanks…” he glanced at her name tag. “Shelley.”

“Shelley Maguire now, nee Shelley Prescott. You remember me, don’t you Jared? We had math together in our senior year.”

Jared vaguely remembered. “Sure, sure, right. It’s great to see you again.”

“Can I have a picture with you? I told all of my friends that I went to high school with you and no one ever believes me!” Someone said, standing next to him. “Come on, Caroline, get my camera from my purse.”

“Oh! I want a picture—“

“Wait your turn, I was here first.”

Jared just stood still, putting his arm lightly around the woman pressed against him. He smiled in every picture.

“My turn!”

“Jay!”

He looked up to see Chad and Sandy waving to him. He waved back, completely relieved. “Thank you, ladies. It was wonderful to see all of you again. I’m, uh, going to…” He slinked away as they turned like lemmings to watch him hurry away.

“Oh God, thank you, thank you, thank you,” he said, giving first Chad and then Sandy a tight hug. “You saved me from them.”

Chad laughed, looking at him. “Damn bunch of harpies.”

“They fawned over Chad, too, when we arrived,” Sandy said, snickering. “Apparently, now that he’s this rich, hot guy—“

“You know, I was always a rich, hot guy,” Chad said, frowning.

“Not quite. Admit it, you were so weird in school, Furry,” she continued, making a face at him. “No one will ever forget that you wore bright orange harem pants.”

Jared snorted, nodding. “Chad, it’s true. When I think of you in high school, it is the only thing I remember.”

“Fuck you both,” he muttered, glaring at them.

“You did though, didn’t you?” Sandy said, slyly. Jared laughed, loudly, throwing back his head. He tried to ignore the camera flashes and the numerous cell phones and video cameras in his line of sight.

“Ohmygod, shut up about that!” Chad said, shaking his head. “I’m going to get a drink! Do you guys want one?”

Jared pulled Sandy against him and kissed the top of her head. “Ketel One on ice.”

“Cosmo, please,” she said, smiling sweetly at him.

Chad rolled his eyes and escaped them, walking across the plush, manicured lawn of the school towards the open bar under the large tent.

Jared sighed, closing his eyes as he breathed in the scent of orange and vanilla in Sandy’s hair. “God…this is going to be a nightmare.”

“They’re your fans now, Jay,” she said, shrugging.

He nodded. “I know. I get it, okay? I can do the meet and greet better than anyone else in Hollywood.”

Sandy gave him a long look, pulling away and just holding his hand. “Let it go, Jay; it was high school. Everyone was an asshole in high school. It’s like a rite of passage to survive a bunch of jerks. They’re probably not all bad, you know—“

“Well, well, Jared Padalecki.”

They both turned to see Joanna Krupa – still blonde, beautiful, and a total bombshell – walking towards them in a low cut lavender dress. She smiled widely at Jared, stepping between him and Sandy and giving him a hug. She kind of slithered against him and smiled up at him. Jared didn’t think he’d be able to get her perfume dry cleaned off his suit. Andrew was going to kill him if he ordered a new one; he’d have to explain why he ruined it in the first place. Andrew took things like that quite personally.

“Hey,” he said, giving her a polite smile, forcing himself not to gag at the smell of roses.

“It’s been too long, Jared,” she murmured, laughing softly. “We really must have some time to talk later.”

Jared stared at her like she was crazy. “Umm…sure.”

Sandy sneezed dramatically. “Hello, Joanna.”

“Ohhhh…umm…” She made a big production of looking at Sandy’s name tag. “Sandra, so nice of you to attend the reunion. Are you, uh, a graduate?”

Sandy gave Jared a loving look. “I’m here with Jay.”

Jared stepped away from Joanna and placed his arm around Sandy’s shoulders. He gave Joanna a big smile. “Sandy graduated from Madison-Berkner, too.”

A little frown creased along Joanna’s forehead. “Oh!”

“It was nice to see you again,” Jared said, politely. He gave her a stunning smile and moved past her, pulling Sandy closer against him. He leaned close to Sandy’s ear. “Now, what were you were saying about them not being so bad?”

Sandy laughed, throaty and deep. “God, you’re totally fucked, Jay!”

***

Jared mingled in small groups. He recognized many of his former classmates and did his best to avoid them, mostly because they were especially assholish with him back then; and he made it a point to try and speak with those who weren’t so obvious about wanting to meet him. Chad and Sandy were always close by; Chad knew how to cock block and had years of experience giving Jared a chance to make a quick escape when overzealous fans or overly friendly studio heads wanted more than Jared was willing to give. He was sipping champagne and enjoying the fruity bubbly taste when there was a wave of giggles and cheers as someone walked onto the lawn. He watched in amazement as people literally ran across the lawn to greet whoever it was.

“Looks like Jensen Ackles is here,” Sandy said, elbowing Jared in his side.

“Oh,” Jared murmured, craning his neck to watch Jensen smile, hug, and shake hands with dozens of people. He smiled, seeing him in the thick of it, clearly overwhelmed but trying to make the best of the situation. Jensen was always well loved at Madison-Berkner. He was their prince, their jewel. Jared didn’t find it surprising that their former classmates were still so possessive of Jensen Ackles.

“Damn, you’d think he was a famous actor or something,” Chad said, snickering softly. “Don’t be jealous, Jay. You know Ackles will always rule the school.”

Jared laughed and he continued to smile when Jensen caught his eye, holding up his hand at Jared.

“Ohhhh, look, he’s going to cross the lawn to come and talk to you,” Sandy singsonged teasingly.

“Shut it,” Jared hissed at her as Chad laughed, pulling her close and hiding his face against her neck.

“Jared,” Jensen said, smiling at him.

“Hi.” Jared held out his hand, nodding at him.

Jensen’s firm hand clasped his and Jared found himself being pulled closer as Jensen hugged him in full view of everyone. Jared couldn’t resist pressing his nose against Jensen’s hair, inhaling deeply and smiling at the familiarity of it.

He finally released Jared after what was like a five minute hug. He watched as Jensen hugged Sandy and then Chad, greeting them like real friends. Jared tried not to look around to gauge the reaction of the people watching them. He met Chad’s eyes and Chad smirked, rolling his eyes and motioning with his head at the people standing around and eyeing them curiously.

“The prodigal son returns,” Jared murmured, looking at Jensen. “You’re still so loved by everyone here.”

Jensen nodded. “I’ve kept in touch with a lot of my old friends from school. But that doesn’t mean that we haven’t grown up and changed in the last ten years. Some of them really do want a chance to get to know you.”

“Get to know Jay or Jared Padalecki the famous actor?” Chad murmured, raising his eyebrow at Jensen. “There’s a difference, you know.”

“Chad—“ Jared said, not wanting to start something; and especially not this with Jensen.

“Dude, I’ve been your best friend for years, through some great times and some awful times. I think I have the right to ask that question,” he insisted, looking at Jensen.

Jensen gave Chad a small smile. “Actually, I don’t think there is a separation of Jay and Jared the actor. Can’t have one without the other.”

“Yeah, that’s true, but which one do you want _more_? It’s been ten years; you don’t really know him, do you?”

“Chad!” Jared said, giving him a look. “What the hell?”

“No, Chad’s right,” Jensen said, softly. “We don’t know each other, we remember each other from our school days, but we haven’t been friends. I’d like us to be friends again, Jay.”

Jared looked into Jensen’s eyes and saw only genuine affection and a little fear of rejection. He’d talk to Chad about his interfering ways later, but he was kind of glad that Chad was there to ask that question. God knew that Jared wouldn’t have been able to do it, not really; and he was kind of scared to find out who Jensen would’ve chosen.

“All right then,” Sandy said, the voice of reason and sanity. “Now that you boys got that out of your system with your usual soap opera dramatics, can we just please enjoy the rest of our evening? Who knows when we’ll see each other again; and honestly, I don’t want to have to wait for our 20th high school reunion to meet up.”

“Love you, Sands,” Jared said, kissing her temple.

“If you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go say hello to some of my former goth friends,” she said, smiling widely and waving to a small group of people who were so far from being goth now, they could’ve been models for J. Crew. She grabbed Chad’s wrist and pulled him after her.

“Hey! Come on, I wasn’t goth and—“

Jared bit his lip and laughed, watching his two best friends wander off across the lawn. He looked at Jensen and took a deep breath. “You look great.”

“Who? Me?” Jensen said, giving Jared a smug grin. “Must be the good suit.”

He rolled his eyes in response. “You always looked good and you know it.”

Jensen looked at Jared’s tie. “You went with the green one, huh?”

“Andrew doesn’t think I’m pretty in pink.”

Jensen gave him a sidelong look. “Care to walk down memory lane with me and visit some of your old haunts?”

“The only old haunt I have is… _ohhhhh_ ,” Jared smiled, swallowing thickly. He felt a sizzle in the pit of his stomach. “Yeah, I’m totally up for that.”

***

“Jesus, it’s porn,” Jensen muttered, shaking his head. “How did the Drama Club get away with printing that poster? Or, for that matter, how did your mom ever let you out in public like that?”

“She bought me the shoes and taught me how to sashay in them,” he said, chuckling. He gave a heartfelt sigh, looking at his teenage image. “My legs will never look that good again. My agents, my manager, my publicist, my lawyers – none of them will ever greenlight a project where I prance around in fishnet stockings and heels.”

“No, but they’d let you do a full frontal nude scene,” Jensen mumbled.

Jared laughed softly. “Actually, they fought me the whole way. It was _only_ because Spielberg was directing that my management team gave me the greenlight. And even then, they wrote in my contracts that I’d have final say over which nude scenes would be used, for how long I’d be on screen naked, no close ups of my genitals, all that stuff; and they confiscated all unused footage of me cut in editing and made sure to burn them.” He leaned closer to Jensen and whispered in his ear. “I’m pretty sure I have bootleg footage of me shaking my cock at Steve and the skeleton crew on set. Steve had a permanent blush on his face the whole day we were shooting the scene.”

“Why am I not surprised?” Jensen said, laughing with him. He looked around and gave a sly smile, slipping his hand into his jacket and pulling out a pen. “You should sign it. Someone will find it and it’ll get put up for auction on eBay.”

Jared laughed and took the pen from Jensen. He looked at the poster for a moment and then bit his tongue as he scrawled out a short message: _To all you fuckers, kiss this ass. Jared Padalecki._ He drew a line and arrow pointing to his perky 18-year old ass.

“Wow. Classy.” Jensen said, quirking his eyebrow at him. Jared grinned as he pulled back Jensen’s jacket and slipped the pen back into the inside pocket.

He watched as Jensen continued staring at the old musical poster, licking his lips. “I wonder if the chair is still somewhere in the drama department.”

“I remember some of the things that we used to do in that chair,” Jared said, huskily. He looked at Jensen and grinned. “We were so vanilla back then.”

“Vanilla? You’re kidding, right?” Jensen said, turning to him and pressing his hand on Jared’s chest. “The things we did? The way you used to let me fuck your mouth? I thought that was pretty hot. I used to jerk off to it all the time.”

“Jesus. Jensen!”

Jensen grinned, wiggling his eyebrows. “Come on, let’s go check out the dressing rooms.”

***

The dressing room was like a second home for him. Jared smiled, hit with a warm sense of nostalgia. He remembered the crazy, chaotic nights when they’d be crushed together in front of the mirrors at the counter, laughing and putting on their make up, gossiping about anything and everything, reciting lines, singing songs, teasing each other to get their energy high. JD would be hollering at them to hurry up and to put on their costumes, counting down the minutes to curtains up. Then just five minutes before curtains up, they’d all hold hands and just have a minute of silence. It wasn’t really praying, but Jared thought that they were all wishing for the same thing: a good show.

When he started to make a name for himself and he made his rounds with the magazines for interviews, he used to talk about being part of Madison-Berkner’s drama club, how it was the only place that he truly fit in. He talked about JD, before he became his stepdad, how he supported Jared’s decision to give it a try in Hollywood; and how he often went to JD for advice as he started to find his way in the industry.

He sat down in front of his old mirror, grinning at his reflection. Jensen’s hand dropped on his shoulder and he moved his head back to look up at him.

Jensen ran his hand down the side of Jared’s face and he closed his eyes, savoring the touch, remembering how Jensen used to touch him like this. He turned the chair so that he could stand between Jared’s legs, leaning forward to press his mouth softly against Jared’s lips, just warm and comforting pressure, undemanding and patient.

Jared gave a small moan and slipped his hand to the back of Jensen’s neck, pulling him in closer and opening his mouth for his kiss. Jensen nipped his lips gently and Jared grinned, licking into Jensen’s mouth, tasting the musky tang of rum and coke in his mouth.

“We should lock the door,” Jensen murmured against his mouth, his tongue slipping between Jared’s lips and teasing against his tongue.

“Don’t move,” Jared said, pulling Jensen closer against him, wrapping his legs behind Jensen’s thighs.

Jensen chuckled softly, brushing his lips down Jared’s cheek, licking his earlobe and biting it. Jared hissed at the sharpness, but he shivered and his cock was so hard.

“Tease,” he complained as Jensen pressed his hips against Jared, his cock pressing firmly against Jared’s thigh. He opened his eyes and looked into Jensen’s eyes. “Fuck me.”

“I know,” Jensen murmured, heatedly.

“I mean it, _fuck me_ , Jensen.”

Jensen’s hand grabbed the top of the chair and he pushed back, looking down at Jared, eyes widening in surprise and lust. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Jared said, looking up at him with a smirk.

“Jesus,” he muttered, stepping back and pushing his jacket off his shoulders and arms. He dropped it on the chair next to them, his eyes looking at Jared. “I want you; I’ve wanted you all this time.”

Jared swallowed, enjoying the view as Jensen methodically untied his necktie, his hands working expertly on the cuff links, setting them down on the counter behind him, and pulling the tails of his dress shirt from his pants.

“You’re just going to watch? It’s going to be difficult to fuck you while you’re fully dressed, but I am a scientist so I’m not shy about meeting a challenge,” Jensen said, raising his eyebrow at Jared as he continued to undress.

“Why am I not surprised?” He said, grinning at Jensen. He stood up and slipped out of his jacket, tossing it on the floor – Andrew be damned, he’d just have to understand that it was ruined anyway when Joanna rubbed her overly perfumed body on his clothes – and hurriedly undressed, keeping his eyes on Jensen, watching him as Jensen watched back. He smiled when Jensen pulled out the condom and the small packet of lube from his pocket. “Someone was looking to get lucky.”

“I was hoping…” Jensen said, meaningfully.

Jared nodded. “I know what you mean.” He reached into his own pocket and pulled out a condom and lube. Jensen smirked at him. “I guess it’s true that great minds think alike.” He let out a breath as Jensen stepped out of his pants and boxers, taking in the sight of him hard, his body aged and defined, still firm and toned everywhere. “You haven’t changed.”

“Flattery will get you everything you want,” Jensen murmured, stepping closer to him to help Jared undress faster. They chuckled as their hands got tangled in Jared’s remaining clothing. He didn’t remember how he got naked, too focused on the deep, wet kiss that Jensen was giving him, his hands in Jared’s hair, pulling his head this way and that, finding the perfect position for their mouths.

He gasped when Jensen turned them around, pushing him towards the counter so that he had to brace himself with his hands. He looked into the mirror to see Jensen behind him, meeting his eyes in their reflection. Jared was slightly taller than Jensen now but with him bent forward, they were at the perfect height for this. And he wanted it, no matter what; he’d been waiting for it for so long now.

Jensen picked up the small packet of lube, biting off the tip and spitting it on the floor. Jared licked his lips and groaned when he felt Jensen’s wet fingers sliding between his cheeks. He saw the look of focused concentration as Jensen looked down and Jared trembled when he felt Jensen’s fingers move inside of him, slow and easy. He made some kind of whimpering noise that caught Jensen’s attention and he grinned at Jared hotly as he slipped his fingers further into him, moving expertly as he sought the—

“Oh fuck,” Jared hissed, arching his back and closing his eyes as Jensen’s fingers stroked firmly over his prostate. “Yes, fuck.”

“Jay.”

He opened his eyes and looked at Jensen in the mirror. He looked intense and dark and wanting. “Fuck me.”

Jared wanted to complain when Jensen gently removed his fingers from inside of him. Instead, he looked into the mirror as Jensen ripped open the condom, dropping the wrapping on the floor. He listened to the sound of it being unrolled down Jensen’s cock and saw the look of pleasure on his face when he touched himself. Jared didn’t know he was holding his breath until he felt the head of Jensen’s cock against him and the long, slow push as Jensen stepped closer, his cock inside of Jared.

They both groaned, neither of them able to keep their eyes opened for too long. Jensen’s hands clenched on Jared’s hips and Jared shifted his weight on his feet, twitching his hips slightly.

“God, don’t. Don’t,” Jensen moaned, his hands gripping Jared still.

“Come on,” Jared whispered, dropping to his elbows on the counter and bending down even further. The change in the angle made both of them moan and Jared clenched his teeth as a sharp, throbbing wave of pleasure rushed through his body; his legs trembled and he reached down to palm his cock, wet and hot on his fingers as he clenched hard on the base to keep from coming right away.

The first full stroke had Jared moving up to his toes, gasping for breath, and bracing a hand against the mirror as Jensen thrust in and out. Jared groaned, his body moving with Jensen, pushing back onto his cock, searing pleasure rushing down his spine. He raised his head and caught his own reflection in the mirror – face flushed a deep red, sweat lining his forehead, mouth open as he panted loudly. He raised his eyes to see Jensen with his head flung back, teeth biting into his bottom lip, growling deeply in his throat.

It was so fucking hot to see him like this. He must’ve muttered that aloud because Jensen opened his eyes and stared at him. A firm hand grabbed his thigh, lifting his leg and pushing him forward on the counter until Jared’s knee was resting on the cold countertop. Jensen’s arms curled under his arms, hands sliding across Jared’s chest until they were curled over his shoulders, clutching him tightly. Jared moaned, arching into every thrust, leaning back against Jensen’s chest. His hot breath moved across his neck and Jared couldn’t stop the whimper when Jensen sank his teeth into the meat of his neck, biting down and muffling a long groan against his skin.

He reached over his head to grab at Jensen’s head, fingers slipping into the short, damp hair, grabbing roughly. The counter was shaking with their movements and Jensen released one of his hands to slip down the front of Jared’s body, curling roughly around his cock, stroking him quick and hard and dirty.

“Oh fuck,” Jared muttered, thrusting his cock into Jensen’s hand and pushing back hard onto Jensen’s cock. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck—“

“God, fucking come, Jay, fucking come because I’m going to—“

Jared lost it. He flung his head back on Jensen’s shoulder and squeezed his eyes shut. His hand clutched at the top of the mirror, bracing himself as he let himself go, let Jensen take over giving him pleasure, moving without any kind of rhythm or consciousness, letting his body give in to the rawness of Jensen fucking him.

He bit down the loud whine and his body froze as Jensen fucked and stroked him. Jared let go of Jensen’s hair and leaned forward so he could grab the top of the mirror with both hands, knuckles white and the cheap wood cutting into his palms as his body shuddered intensely. He groaned at the wet, squelchy sound that Jensen’s hand made on his cock as he stroked him roughly, pulling out every last bit pleasure and come his body could give.

Jared panted breathlessly, his forehead sliding across the mirror. He hunched over, his hands barely holding up his weight as Jensen growled out his pleasure, his face buried between Jared’s shoulder blades. Jared opened his eyes and stared wide-eyed into the mirror as he watched Jensen come inside of him and felt his body shaking against him. Jensen was staring back, breathing hard, hands gripping Jared’s hips tightly.

“Ahhh…Jay…” Jensen breathed against his skin, falling on him. Jared struggled to hold them both up, his hands squeezing the wood tightly to keep them both from falling to the floor. “God, Jared…Jared…”

“Jensen…heavy…”

“Sorry,” Jensen whispered against his ear, taking a deep breath and lifting off of Jared’s back gently.

Jared was trembling, his thigh on fire, legs shaking. He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against his forearm, taking deep breaths. He smiled when he felt Jensen’s hand stroke down his back tenderly. He moaned and wiggled when he felt Jensen’s hands against his ass, fingers pressing against his opening as Jensen slipped out of him slowly.

“You all right?”

“God, Jensen,” Jared said, laughing thickly. “You’ve ruined me for anyone else, you know.”

Jensen hugged him from behind, his arms crossing in front of Jared’s chest and holding on to him tightly. “Come on, get down.”

Jared felt out of sorts for the first time in years. He unclenched his hands from the top of the mirrors, fingers aching from holding on to it so tightly. Slowly, he dropped his leg as Jensen caressed his thigh, his hips, anywhere he wanted to touch. They looked at each other in the mirror again, smiling shyly.

“I can’t believe we did this here,” Jensen said, chuckling softly. He stepped back as Jared turned to look at him.

Jared leaned forward and kissed him, taking his time to taste Jensen, his tongue moving languidly over his lips and into his mouth. Jensen sighed, his hands moving up and down Jared’s back, fingernails scratching teasingly over his ass.

He felt uncertain, too many years of being Hollywood’s It Boy, too many times people wanted him for everything _but_ for himself. He pulled away from the kiss and bit at his lip, wondering if Chad hadn’t been right – if Jensen wanted Jared Padalecki the movie star, so conveniently wrapped up as his old high school boyfriend.

“Hey, you all right?” Jensen said, looking into his eyes. “Did I do something wrong?”

“Jensen…” he said, trying to smile. What a way to kill the after glow. “No, no…you didn’t do anything wrong. It was good…better than good. I wasn’t kidding when I said that you ruined me for anyone else.”

“I’m not sure if that’s a real compliment, Jay. It’s kind of hard to take when you’re implying that there will be someone else in the future.”

“God, I’m sorry, no, that’s not—“ Jared closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “I’m just being melodramatic, don’t pay any attention to me—“

“Cut it out,” he said, putting his hand on Jared’s face and turning it so that he’d meet Jensen’s eyes. “I’ve never been a one night stand type of guy; and I’m not going to brag about what happened here to anyone.”

“My life comes with a lot of bullshit.”

“And that’s out there, not what we are,” he said, earnestly.

Jared really wanted to believe him. So he smiled his famous smile and let his eyes twinkle in happiness for Jensen. It was more real than it was an act; and Jensen smiled back at him.

“Okay?”

He nodded. “Okay.”

Jensen reached up and gave him a kiss, nipping at his lips playfully, hands moving over Jared’s shoulders and down his chest. “Look, I’m going to get dressed and cleaned up and get us something to drink. We could stay in here for a little while and talk, catch up on the last ten years. There are a lot of things I need to tell you and I think you have a lot of things that you need to tell me, too.”

Jared nodded, leaning against the counter, watching Jensen pull off the condom and toss it into a nearby waste basket. He grinned as Jensen dressed quickly; there was no way he could hide that he just got laid. He was flushed and bronzed and gorgeous, eyes sparking and a contented smile that Jared knew Jensen didn’t realize was there. He looked just as hot putting his clothes back on, taking his time to check the details, and Jared enjoyed it just as much as when he watched Jensen undress.

He sat down on the chair and just leaned back, feeling loose and achy. Jensen leaned down, a hand on top of the chair, the other braced on Jared’s chest, and kissed him sweetly. “Don’t run off anywhere. I’ll be back in a couple of minutes.”

“All right,” Jared said, grinning up at him.

Jensen gave him a long look, his eyes sweeping down Jared’s body. “Jesus…”

He felt his cock starting to get interested. “Round two?”

“Yeah,” Jensen said, his hand moving to his necktie to undo it.

Jared laughed, pushing Jensen away towards the doors. “Jensen, go.”

He watched as Jensen sauntered towards the hallway, looking over his shoulder at Jared and smirking slightly. “Don’t even think about getting dressed, Jay.”

Jared just raised his eyebrow and chuckled. “Kinky.”

He should, at least, get cleaned up while Jensen was gone but he couldn’t move from the chair, his body still buzzing from being fucked by Jensen. He closed his eyes, his feet on the floor, moving the chair slowly from the right to the left and back again. He took a deep breath and grinned when he heard footsteps coming into the room.

“Couldn’t wait for round two—“ Jared murmured and turned to see Tom Welling walking into the room. “Goddamn it!”

He got off the chair and reached down for his pants, standing up and holding his clothes in front of him.

“Nice. Very nice,” Tom said, smirking at him. He held up his cell phone. “I’m pretty sure I can sell this footage to TMZ or some other sleaze outlet for a couple of million.”

“It’s not a secret that I’m gay and no one is shocked by celebrity sex tapes anymore,” Jared said, rolling his eyes.

“It’s not the money that I’m interested in anyway.”

Jared glared at him, lifting his chin. “What the fuck do you want, Welling?”

Tom laughed and tucked his cell phone into his jacket inner pocket, patting it smugly.  
“Maybe it won’t hurt your career, but think of what it’ll do to Jensen’s career at NASA. No one would ever take him seriously after a scandal like this.”

“You’re a sick fuck, Tom.”

Tom shrugged, grinning. “You know, I always wondered what the hell it was that Jensen saw in you back in school, but I guess I know now what always kept him coming back for your Freeloader ass.”

Jared wanted to punch him, but he had a feeling that that would only make Tom more vicious and bring in lawyers and assault charges against him. He could just imagine what his entire management team and the studios would say and do about this; they’d spin it to protect him, but they wouldn’t do a thing to protect Jensen.

“What do you want?”

Tom stepped closer to him and looked him up and down. Jared had never felt so creeped out in his life. He was angry and sickened by Tom. “Maybe I want what Jensen gets to have.”

“That’s what you want? You want to fuck me.” Jared rolled his eyes and shook his head. “I wouldn’t ever give you the time of day when we were teenagers, what makes you think that’s changed now?”

Tom reached up and ran his hand down Jared’s chest. Jared clenched his jaw, his stomach fluttering in revulsion. His hands squeezed into tight fists to keep from beating the shit out of him. “Well, let’s just say that I know you’d never risk Jensen’s career—“

“Take your fucking hand off of him now, Tom.”

Jared jumped and watched as Tom dropped his hand, turning around to look at Jensen. He had never seen that kind of expression on Jensen’s face, it looked like he could commit murder.

“Jenny! I was—“

“Shut up.” Jensen growled at him, staring him down. He flicked his eyes to Jared. “Get dressed, Jay.”

Jared picked up every stitch of clothing he could get his hands on and sprinted to the free standing decorative panels in the corner. He dropped his clothes and started pulling on his boxers, pants, everything, looking over the top of the panel to keep an eye on Tom and Jensen.

“Looks like this is going to be one hell of a reunion—“

Jensen punched Tom in the jaw, knocking him against the counter. Jared opened his mouth and dropped his necktie.

“Jensen! What the fuck!” Tom yelled at him, grabbing the side of his face.

“If you ever come near him again – if you ever try to blackmail him again, I’ll fuck you up so badly that you’ll need a straw to drink your food because you won’t have half a face left,” Jensen said, slowly, glaring down at Tom.

Jared got dressed hurriedly and stepped into his loafers. He came out from behind the panels and stood there, waiting, watching.

Jensen reached for Tom’s jacket, ignoring the flinch that it caused, and slipped his hand into the inside pocket to pull out the cell phone. “Did you send this to anyone?”

“No—“

Jensen opened the cell phone and pressed through the menu quickly, a series of beeps the only sound in the dressing room. He flipped the phone around and took off the backing and popped out the battery. He took out the digital chip and then dropped it on the floor. With the heel of his shoe, he stomped on it and crushed it into pieces. Jared felt a wave of relief hit him full force. It was Tom’s story to tell, but he’d have no proof, no way of destroying Jensen’s life. He tossed the phone at Tom and then held his hand out for Jared.

Jared crossed the room and took his hand, feeling the bond between them. He didn’t even look at Tom as Jensen pulled him out of the room.

“Jensen, it was just a joke! A fucking joke! You know I’d never—“

“Tom! Grow the fuck up,” Jensen said, not bothering to turn around as they left the room.

But Jared turned around to give Tom a last look. He knew that there was no way Tom would ever be able to reconcile with Jensen for something like this. The joke was on Tom Welling this time. After ten years, Jared was gratified by the look of loss on Tom’s face.

Jensen’s hand curled roughly around Jared’s as they nearly ran down the hallway away from the dressing room.

“For the record, I never, ever slept with Tom when we were in high school,” Jared said, softly.

“Jesus, I know,” Jensen said, sighing. “I’m sorry, I—he was my best friend, Jay. I never wanted to believe him over you but…”

“Yeah,” Jared said, taking a deep breath. He thought he’d feel…something, vindicated maybe, victorious over Tom Welling, something…but all he felt was disappointment in Jensen. Again.

Jensen stopped and then pushed Jared into an alcove, his hands curled over Jared’s shoulders, looking Jared in the eyes. “I’m sorry I didn’t put a stop to it when we were kids. I know I should’ve done right by you. I know that; I’ve lived with that for a long time. But never again, Jared, never again. I won’t ever leave you to stand there alone and face assholes like Welling again.” He blinked and then cleared his throat. “I mean…you know…if you’d, uh…”

Jared kissed him, pulling Jensen close, holding him tightly. “God, you were on a fucking roll, Jensen, don’t stop now.”

Jensen grinned, looking at Jared. “I’m sorry I never believed you. I wish I had stood up to my friends back then. I know it probably doesn’t matter to you anymore, but I needed to say that to you.”

“You don’t know much I needed you to say that. I used to think I was so pathetic, hanging on to that for ten years, but…” he sighed, smiling at Jensen. “I really needed to hear that.”

“Okay,” he said, nodding at him. Jensen sighed and then slid his hand down Jared’s chest, patting him gently. “Okay. Good.”

“Want to get out of here?” Jared leaned close to whisper in Jensen’s ear. He was gratified to feel Jensen shiver against him.

“Do you even have to ask?”

***

**PART FIVE: A New Life**

 

“Hey! Guess who I just…” Chad paused, looking from Jared to Jensen. His eyes dropped to see them holding hands. A frown crossed his face as he looked up at Jared. “Fuck, you didn’t.”

Jared laughed. “Cut it out, Chad.” He turned and grinned at Jensen, watching a slow blush move up his neck to his cheeks. He squeezed Jensen’s hand to catch his attention. “You’re blushing, dude.”

“SANDY!” Chad yelled over his shoulder.

“Oh shit,” Jared husked, under his breath. “Chad, seriously, man.”

Sandy walked towards them, holding a drink in her hand. “Why are you yelling my—ohhhhh, damn.” She looked Jared up and down, her sharp eyes not missing a thing. She flicked her gaze at Jensen and then raised her eyebrow. “You definitely had sex. You had sex at our reunion. Seriously?”

“Don’t start.” Jared frowned at her and stole her drink, taking a large sip. He blanched, looking at the contents of the glass. “What is this?”

“Whiskey and vodka and cherry Coke.”

“God!” Jared wanted to throw up. He handed the drink back to her. “Look, guys, Jensen and I were about to leave—“

“No way, you can’t leave yet, you just got here,” Chad said, shaking his head. “I can’t believe you’re going to ditch us so you can have sex with him.”

Jared stared at his best friend. “What?”

He turned to see Jensen flush, a pained smile on his face. “Wow, Chad, you haven’t lost your ability to be blunt.”

“So let me get this right. You guys hook up again and you’re going off with him like the last ten years didn’t matter?” Chad said, ignoring Jensen and looking up at Jared. “I was there for those ten years where you fucked your way through Los Angeles—“

“Chad, what the hell?”

“—because you were trying to fuck the memory of Ackles out of your system and look how that turned out? Do you think I liked watching you self-destruct because of him? Fuck no—“

“Goddamn it, Chad!” Jared hissed at him, looking around to see if anyone was listening.

“—I fucking did not enjoy any of that.”

“Chad, come on, this really isn’t the place,” Sandy said, looking worriedly at Jared.

Jensen took a deep breath. “Well, maybe I should go over there and—“

“Yeah, that’s classic Jensen Ackles for you. Things get too hot and you run,” Chad snarled at Jensen.

“Fuck you,” Jensen hissed at him.

“And now, you guys hang out for a couple of days and he flashes you his pretty smile and you’re going to go off with him? Ask yourself why he’s all of a sudden back in your life? Come on, Jay, you’re not that naïve. It’s been ten fucking years! He could’ve gotten in touch with you at any time. How do you know he’s not just another star fucker out to get laid by the great Jared Padalecki—“

“Hey, that’s not the reason why I’m with him!” Jensen snarled, leaning towards Chad with a deep frown, his eyes narrowed and hard.

“If you don’t shut up right now, I’m going to fucking punch you in the mouth,” Jared said, using his height and stepping closer to Chad. A lifetime of friendship didn’t give him the right to say any of that to him. Not now.

Chad smirked, looking from Jensen to Jared. He raised his chin stubbornly and looked up at Jensen. “Yeah? So why are you with him now?”

“Chad!” Jared growled, grabbing his arm to tug him away. He had to stop Chad from ruining his chance to—

“I think you deserve an answer from Jensen,” Sandy murmured, her voice soft. She gave Jared a small smile to apologize for siding with Chad but he could see that she wasn’t going to back down either.

“This discussion is—“

“They’re right,” Jensen said, looking at him.

“Jensen, you don’t have to answer anything—“

“Jay, you don’t think you deserve to know the truth from me?” Jensen said, kindly. “Don’t you think you should ask me why I’m interested in you now?” Jared swallowed, his throat feeling dry and tight. He did want to ask; he was afraid of Jensen’s answer. “Because you don’t have any reason to trust me. I did hurt you all those years ago; and I’m more sorry than I can say. I didn’t know how much I hurt you until now.” He glanced at Chad and then looked at Jared again. “I’m sorry for doing that to you—“

“I know. You don’t have to explain anything to them,” Jared said, shrugging.

“Maybe I do.” Jensen shook his head. “I loved you then; I don’t think I ever stopped. I don’t know what’s going to happen with us, but I don’t want you to leave without knowing how I feel – how I’ve always felt about you.”

Jared stared at him, his lips curled under his teeth, his face hot and his hands trembling. “Jensen…”

He smiled at Jared, his eyes crinkling at the edges. “All I can say is that I won’t ever let you down like that again.”

Jared felt something in his gut tighten and he gave Jensen a shaky smile. He ducked his head and smiled at his feet, feeling like a shy and awkward kid again.

“Awww...ain’t that sweet?” Chad said, snickering. He threw his arm around Sandy’s shoulders. “Don’t they make a cute couple? People always said that there were a lot of hook ups at reunions.”

Jared barked out a laugh and turned to stare at the two of them. “You two think you’re so fucking clever, don’t you?”

“I know I’m fucking clever, asshole,” Chad said, proudly.

Sandy nodded, earnestly. “And I know I’m fucking clever, too.”

Jared sighed, shaking his head. He pointed his finger at them. “This isn’t over. We’re going to have a long talk about this later.”

“So you guys together now?” Sandy said, looking from Jared to Jensen.

Jensen looked at him and moved towards him to kiss him chastely on the mouth. “Yeah.”

“Yeah,” Jared murmured, blinking at him and smiling so widely at his face was starting to hurt.

“So you guys going to stick around for a little bit or what?” Chad said, friendly and curious, like he hadn’t just reamed the both of them just a minute ago.

Jensen laughed and shook his head. He peered up at Jared. “Well, I guess it would look kind of bad if we snuck out before we even said hello to everyone.” He reached for Jared’s hand again and curled his fingers around Jared’s tightly. “So let’s go mingle.”

Jared nodded and leaned towards him, kissing his cheek. “All right. But if we’re going to stay, then I need a drink. Probably a lot of them. Do you want something?”

“Just a beer. Thanks.”

He gave Chad and Sandy a look to behave themselves before letting go of Jensen’s hand to head for the open bar. But before he got too far, he heard Chad’s voice.

“I’m never going to fully trust you, man, but I’ll let it go if you keep Jay happy.”

Jared slowed his step, curious to hear Jensen’s reply.

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to make the same mistake twice,” Jensen said, his voice confident and warm.

Hearing Jensen say it took some of the doubts and anxiety from Jared’s shoulders. He wanted for them to get back to Jensen’s hotel room and Jared was going to do everything he could think of to convince Jensen that they could have a relationship together. Jensen wasn’t intimidated by his career and Jared believed him when he said that he’d never let Jared stand alone again. That mattered to him more than anything else. It gave him some closure. But now, he wanted something more – a real future with Jensen, not just the memories of the remnants of their sad past.

He ordered two beers and smiled politely at people who turned to look at him, seeing him as Jared Padalecki, Movie Star, or maybe even Jared Padalecki, Have Not. To some of them, he knew that he’d never be more than a Have Not with money and fame. He turned to watch Jensen with Chad and Sandy. He could still see some tightness in Jensen’s body, his shoulders and the way he stood tall and defensive, but it didn’t look like Chad or Sandy were grilling him.

The bartender handed him the two beers and Jared tipped him, picking up the beers and walking back towards his friends. He handed the beer to Jensen who grinned his thanks and clinked the neck of his beer bottle against Jared’s.

“So you two done threatening him now?” He said, a small smile on his lips as he took a long drink of beer.

“For now,” Chad said, shrugging.

“Chad.”

“It’s all right, Jay, I like knowing that I’m going to have time to win them over,” Jensen said, wrapping his arm around Jared’s waist, leaning into him.

Chad turned his head. “What the hell is wrong with Welling? I think he’s got a bruise or something on his face.”

Jared made a face and scratched the back of his head. “Uh…”

Jensen flushed, looking over his shoulder at Tom. “He probably deserved it.”

“There’s a story there,” she murmured, raising her eyebrow at them.

“You know, I once punched Welling in the face,” Chad declared, smiling widely. “So, which one of you did it?”

Jared bit his lip, his eyes flicking to Jensen.

“No way,” Sandy said, laughing. “Ohmygod, what did he do?”

“He threatened to blackmail Jared,” Jensen said, his voice low and hard.

“Shit.” Chad said, frowning, all humor gone. “I’ll fucking kill him.”

Sandy nodded. “I know ways of hiding his body.”

“Thank you, guys, but please don’t,” Jared said, shaking his head. “Just leave it. He got what he deserved and he can’t touch either one of us so don’t make a scene, just let it go.”

Chad looked at him. “You sure?”

“Yeah.”

“We have lawyers who would be more than willing to make his life a living Hell,” Chad said, nodding.

Jared laughed. “It’s all right, but thanks.”

Chad gave Jensen a long look and then smiled. “You know, you keep doing shit like that, I’m going to be won over pretty damn quick.”

Jensen laughed. “I’ll keep that in mind.” He turned and looked at Jared. “So, you want to meet some of my friends?”

Jared made a face as Sandy laughed.

“Come on, it’s not going to be as bad as you think.”

“Think of it as just another meet and greet,” Chad said, all business now. “They pay the tickets to your movies so you go shake hands and make nice and let them take pictures of you.”

Jared rolled his eyes, finishing off his beer. He handed the empty bottle to Chad and then took Jensen’s hand. “All right. But if it gets bad, you have to tell our PR team that they had it coming.”

***

One breakout movie role and everything changed for Jared. It was nearly overnight. His agent started to get offers from big name directors, producers wanted to meet with him to go over scripts, studios were interested in how many people he could pull into the theaters, and other actors and actresses wanted to meet him and work on projects together. Then the paparazzi and the tabloids got into the action, elevating him from no name actor to B-List status to A-List status, all with just a few pictures and a lot of false stories.

Jared was ready for all of it: the pressures of the business side of movies, the pressure to deliver on set, the increased attention, the fans, the critics, the jealousies that came with the fame, the instant recognition, and the money. JD mentored him through a lot of it. Chad, too, was always a steadying force, someone Jared trusted with everything.

There were days when Jared thought he’d just quit and find something realistic to do. He thought about being a failed, out-of-work actor and coming back home to lick his wounds. But those days were past him now. People he once tried to get in touch with now had his number of their speed dial. Jared had made it in Hollywood.

But being back at his high school made him feel like he had never left his Have Not life behind.

_“What was it like to work with Steven Spielberg?”_

“He’s a great guy. I think he’s one of the best directors I’ve ever worked with and I’ve worked with almost everyone you can think of.”

_“Are you excited about getting an Oscar nomination?”_

“You know, everyone says that I have a pretty good chance at an Oscar this year but it’s unpredictable so we’ll just have to wait and see. It’s kind of a political thing but the Academy likes these kinds of dark, tragic characters.”

_“Do you know so-and-so?”_

“Yeah, so-and-so is a good friend.”

_“Could we get a picture with you?”_

“Of course!”

_“Is it true that you dated so-and-so?”_

“No. We’re friends. I see him at the usual events around town, but we don’t hang out all the time or anything like that.”

_“Is so-and-so gay?”_

“It really doesn’t matter to me. I came out from the start because I wasn’t going to hide who I am. There’s enough homophobia and ignorance in the world, I’m not going to open that can of worms for someone else.”

_“What’s it really like being a Hollywood actor?”_

“I love the work. I don’t know what I’d be doing if I weren’t an actor.”

_“Do you have a normal life? Do you do your own shopping?”_

“Yeah, my life is normal. I do my own shopping. But when I’m working, usually on location somewhere, I have a couple of assistants who take care of my day-to-day stuff. Chad handles my business but he travels with me. And there are always a dozen production assistants who help me with whatever I need.”

_“Do you live in a Hollywood mansion?”_

“One of my houses is on a hill with an awesome view of the city.”

_“Was it hard to get started?”_

“It was, but I knew that it wasn’t going to be easy. I had some lucky opportunities and I made sure to use them to keep getting work.”

_“Is it true that there’s a casting couch?”_

“Probably, but no one’s actually asked me to audition like that. I don’t need to audition for parts now.”

_“Did JD really get you your first job?”_

“He gave me the names of his agent and some people that he worked with. He said that he’d call them to get me a meeting, but the rest was up to me.”

_“What’s it like to be so famous?”_

“Pretty damn great.”

They weren’t the usual answers that he gave. A part of him wanted to throw it in their faces that yeah, he was rich, famous, and lived a life that they should be jealous of. He smiled a lot, he laughed a lot, but he didn’t give anything away. They didn’t need to know him; beyond the reunion, he wouldn’t stay in touch with them.

He thought he was going to get through this until Joanna sidled up beside him, tucking her arm around his waist and smiling up at him. “Oh, Jared, you must come back and help me with some of the charities that I work with in Dallas.”

Jared hid his flinch and smiled. “Well, I’m really careful about the kind of charities that I support.”

He looked to Jensen for help and saw nothing but amusement on his face.

“Nonsense! We’re such good friends, I wouldn’t connect you to anything unworthy of your time,” she said, giggling at the people around them. “Or your money, of course.”

Jared raised his eyebrows and grinned. “You’ll have to get it past Chad. He handles all of my business for me.”

“Chad who? Give me his number and I’ll call him,” she replied, smoothly. “I’m pretty connected, too, you know. I have a lot of important friends and I’m sure that I can help you out just as much as you help me.”

“Chad Murray,” he said, looking around to see his friend across the lawn. “He went to school here, too.”

She made a face. “Furry Murray is your assistant?”

“ **Chad Michael Murray** is my business partner and manager, actually,” he said, moving away from her and standing closer to Jensen. “I don’t do anything without his say so.”

“Well, I’m sure I can convince him to let you help with some of my charities,” she said, flicking her long blonde hair off her shoulders. “I’ll be right back.”

He watched as she sauntered across the lawn towards Chad and he grinned, wishing her well.

Jensen walked up to him and took his hand, smiling. “You done?”

Jared shrugged, leering at him. “Why? Did you want to leave?”

“So, how long have you and Jensen been together? He didn’t mention that you were dating.”

Jared glanced at Jensen. He was trying to compose something politically correct to say.

“Weren’t the two of you something of an item when we were in senior year?”

“Everyone wondered what happened to you two.”

_“…ride the Padalecki Express…”_

_“…making a fool of Jensen…”_

_“…total slut…”_

Jared’s smile was shark-like, the streak of meanness still just under his skin. “Some people spread some rumors about me and—“

“We saw each other the other day and we just reconnected,” Jensen cut in, squeezing Jared’s hand. “They say that you never forget the first person you fall in love with.”

“You’re such a romantic,” Jared teased him, feeling his face heat up. If that wasn’t a declaration, Jared didn’t know what one was.

“You’re blushing!” He said, looking at Jared, as everyone laughed. “Big shot Hollywood actor like you still blushing like a boy? You’re not as jaded as you’re making yourself out to be.”

Jared wrapped his arm around Jensen’s shoulders. “You’re the only one who could ever make me blush.”

“Come on, I see some other people that probably want to meet you, I don’t know why,” Jensen teased, his hand set possessively on Jared’s hip, tugging him away.

“Sure,” he said, brushing his nose against Jensen’s temple. “Lead the way.”

They made their way from one cluster to another, everyone friendly and glad to see them, asking the same kinds of questions and Jared delivering the same kind of answers. By the time they finished the rounds, they stood near the bar, refreshing their drinks. Jared leaned close to Jensen’s ear.

“They’ll never really accept me for who I am.”

“Do you want them to?”

Jared thought it over for a long moment. He sighed and bit his lip, looking over at Jensen. “Yeah, I kind of wish they did.”

“They don’t matter, Jay, none of them,” Jensen murmured, looking up at him. “You know who your friends are – me, Chad, Sandy, JD – probably a hundred other people in LA who love you for who you are. It was high school, man, everyone’s young and stupid in high school.”

“I know it, intellectually,” he said, shrugging and taking a deep breath. “But I guess it still kind of hurts a little.”

“What can I do to make it better?”

Jared smiled. “That sounded kind of dirty.”

“Do you want it to be?”

Before Jared could lean in for a kiss, someone clapped a hand on his shoulder. He stood up and turned to see a tall, brown-haired man standing beside him, a smile on his face.

“Hey,” he said, politely.

“Mike,” Jensen said, turning to shake his hand. “Jared, I don’t know if you remember Mike Rosenbaum.”

Jared nodded to him. “Mike.”

“Jared, I just wanted to say congratulations on your success,” Michael said, nodding to him. “You’re one of the few who really made it.”

He gave him a curious look. Michael was one of Joanna’s crowd and someone who was a real asshole to him for nearly his entire time at Madison-Berkner. “Uh, thanks, man.”

Michael thumped him on the back with his hand and then smirked at Jensen. “Heard you’re the one that gave Welling that black eye.”

“Yeah, what of it?”

Jared watched as Michael laughed. “Man, I just wanted to say good fucking job. The asshole hasn’t changed since we were eighteen years old. I swear some people never grow the hell up.”

Jensen laughed and nodded, raising his eyebrow. “This is true.”

Michael turned to Jared and held out his hand. “So, just wanted to say that you’re a pretty awesome actor. I’ve been watching your movies for a long time. My wife thinks you’re the next best thing to, uh, I don’t know, Brando or sliced bread or something. She’s got a crush on you.”

Jared shook his hand. “Thanks, Mike.”

Jensen looked around. “Is Maggie here?”

“Nah, she’s with the kids. I’d never put her through having to hang out with these people,” he said, chuckling. “Good to see you, Jared. Hey, Ackles, we still on for golf next weekend?”

“Yep.”

“Good.” Michael waved and moved on, walking towards a small cluster of people.

“See, not everyone is an asshole,” Jensen said, smiling up at him.

Jared blinked, watching Michael. “I guess not.” He paused, scratching his cheek. “He got married?”

“Yeah, his college girl. She kicked his ass, turned him out to be a good guy. They have three kids now.”

Jared laughed, shaking his head. “Ohmygod, really?”

“All girls, too. He’s totally whipped.”

“They say revenge is sweet,” he murmured, looking out at all of the people on the lawn.

“After ten years and all of your successes, let the past go, Jay. I’d like for us to start over, too, from here on out. If you want, that is.”

“Okay,” Jared said, leaning towards him and brushing his lips against Jensen’s mouth. He pulled back but Jensen slid his hand into Jared’s hair, his fingers clutching at his hair, pulling him back for a long, deep kiss. He moaned into Jensen’s mouth, his hand moving to rest on Jensen’s hip. He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against Jensen’s. “God, please…Jensen…we really need to go. Don’t make me embarrass myself in front of everyone.”

“Camera phones?”

Jared nodded. “Camera phones.”

***

_The Hilton Hotel  
Downtown_

Jared moaned, bracing one of his legs on Jensen’s shoulder, the other wrapped around Jensen’s waist, squeezing his legs and pulling Jensen into him deeper and harder.

“God, have you always been this pushy?” Jensen husked, stilling his hips and holding Jared down on the bed.

“Come on, don’t stop!”

Jensen chuckled, throatily. “I love that you’re like this.”

“You can have this any time you want if you’d just fucking move!” Jared hissed through clenched teeth.

Jensen moved his hips leisurely, eyes bright with mischief. “Yeah?”

“Yes! Christ! Jensen!” He gritted his teeth and stared up at Jensen, squeezing his inner muscles tight around Jensen’s cock, feeling the hard length of him so distinctly as his body throbbed around his thickness.

“Oh fuck!” Jensen moaned, collapsing over Jared, his arms shaking. He lifted his chin and Jared smiled at him, feeling kind of cocky and—

“Oh! Ohhh!” Jared shouted, arching his neck as Jensen slammed into him hard and ruthless and brutally perfect. His hands gripped Jensen’s shoulders, holding tight enough to bruise, and all he could do was just moan and grit his teeth, the pleasure so overwhelming. “Ohmygod…”

Jensen pressed his hand on Jared’s shoulder, holding him to the sweat-damp bed, his full weight on him as he fucked into Jared mercilessly. He scratched his nails down Jared’s belly, wrapping his fingers around his cock and jerking him off with long, tight strokes. Jared squeezed his eyes shut and panted loudly, wriggling on the bed, his legs wagging helplessly in the air as Jensen kept thrusting and thrusting.

He opened his eyes and looked up to see Jensen staring at him, lips drawn back over his teeth, sweat dripping down Jensen’s face. For a second, Jared was distracted by the droplet hanging on the tip of Jensen’s nose and he would’ve laughed except that his body was losing control and he arched into Jensen’s thrusts and Jensen’s hand, coming so hard that he couldn’t even breathe.

“Ahhhh…God, Jensen—“

Jensen growled, dropping Jared’s limp leg off his shoulder, and grabbed Jared’s hands, pushing them on the bed by his head, and Jared pulled himself out of his pleasure daze to look up to see Jensen’s face flush a deep red, teeth clenched, as he made loud and throaty sounds, cock pushing into him a handful of times until he froze, back arched, hips pressed in so tight against Jared’s body that he could feel Jensen trembling and shuddering as he came soundlessly. Jared only had the presence of mind to squeeze around Jensen’s cock, giving him as much pleasure as Jensen gave him.

He gave a whimper and let out the breath that he was holding, falling over Jared completely. They were breathing loudly, gasping and panting. Jensen groaned, slipping out of him and falling on his side to roll on his back. Jared licked his dry lips and turned his head to look at Jensen’s profile. His eyes were closed, eyelashes were damp and stuck on his cheek, skin ruddy and damp, and his mouth open. Jensen was gorgeous. He’d never get tired of seeing Jensen like this and he felt a chill burst low in the pit of his belly at the thought that he could have this.

Jensen took a steadying breath and opened his eyes. He turned his head to meet Jared’s eyes, a smile forming on his face. “That was amazing.”

“I know this is going to be cliché but…I love you.” He blinked, surprised that he said it.

He watched as Jensen’s smile widened. “I love you, too.”

***

Jared felt the sunlight on his face. He turned, taking a deep breath as he cuddled closer to Jensen, nudging the back of his neck with his nose. Jensen made a hilarious grumbly noise and pushed back with his shoulder, letting out an annoyed sound. Not a morning person, then, good to know.

He grinned, moving away so that he could roll on his back to stare at the ceiling.

He knew it wasn’t a one night stand, but he still felt the anxious butterflies in his stomach starting to flutter. He wanted more from Jensen; he wanted to be with Jensen. He was willing to make it work. He knew that Jensen’s work at NASA was important to him and Jared kind of liked it that Jensen really was a rocket scientist. He smiled, thinking about being Jensen’s trophy husband. He could move to Houston, live a quieter life, and Jared didn’t have to live in LA anymore to get work. Chad would stay in LA and he’d make sure that Jared was a presence in Hollywood. He could make it work. He wanted to make it work.

“I can hear the wheels in your head moving at light speed, Jay. It’s too early for thinking that fast.”

“I almost didn’t come to the reunion,” he said, softly. “I didn’t want to come back…see all those people…see you.”

Jensen turned on his side, facing Jared. “Yeah?”

“I’m glad I did. I would’ve missed this chance.” Jared swallowed and turned to look at Jensen. He looked like he had been awake for awhile. He cleared his throat. “Jensen, I know you didn’t make any promises last night and we only just got together but—“

“CalTech’s been trying to recruit me for years to run their graduate physics program,” Jensen said, stroking his hand down Jared’s chest. “Tenure and everything. I could teach a couple of classes at the upper levels. And I hear that their campus is beautiful – right near the beach and not far from LA. They’d give me lab space, too, if I wanted it. And, you know, they have a pretty good domestic partner benefits package, not that you need health coverage from a poor college professor.”

“Thank god,” Jared said, laughing. “I was planning to move to Houston and commute to LA for work – and that’s still an option if you want to stay in Texas. You know I got a ranch outside of Dallas, right, and—“

“Nah,” Jensen said, reaching up and running his hand through Jared’s hair. “I know what I want. I _believe_ in what I want.”

“Yeah?” Jared said, hopefully. He ducked his head and pressed a gentle kiss on Jensen’s  
lips. It was a promise.

“Yeah,” he said, nodding. “I’m not making the mistake of losing you again.”

“You’re one smart fella, Dr Ackles,” Jared said, softly.

Jensen pressed his forehead against Jared’s, looking into his eyes. “A real genius.”

 

THE END.

P.S. If the muse is with me, there might be a sequel in the future about what their life is like in LA.


End file.
